Naar Zweinstein
by Lyannen
Summary: Jessica is een Transformagiër en gaat naar Zweinstein. Ze word vrienden met Kasper Krauwel, die in hetzelfde jaar als zij zit. En ze ontmoet Harry Potter. Het verhaal loopt tijdens het tweede jaar van Harry. Je zult af en toe ook de personages en gebeurtenissen uit Skye en Emma op Zweinstein 2 vinden.
1. Chapter 1

inleiding

Er liep een man met een bundeltje gewaden naar weeshuis de heks en tovenaar. In het bundeltje lag een baby, met haar dat om de zoveel tijd veranderde. Hij aarzelde even maar belde toen aan.

Er deed een moederlijk uitziende vrouw open. De man zei: ' goedendag ik ben meneer Westers. Mag ik binnen kommen?' 'Natuurlijk' zei de vrouw. 'Ik ben juffrouw Lijn. Het hoofd van dit weeshuis. Wilt u dit kind wegbrengen?' Vroeg ze met een gebaar naar het kind. 'Dan moet u mij een paar gegevens geven. Haar naam bijvoorbeeld.'

'Dat is geen probleem' zei meneer Westers. Hij pakte zijn toverstok een toverde twee stoelen te voorschijn. 'We kunnen beter naar mijn kantoor gaan.' zei juffrouw Lijn en ze ging hem voor naar haar kantoor.

'Goed.' zei ze 'om te beginnen, wat is haar naam?'

'Jessica Sarah Westers.' zei meneer Westers zelfverzekerd.

'Wanneer is ze jarig?' Vroeg juffrouw Lijn. 'Vijf maart.' antwoordde meneer Westers.

'Is ze een heks?' 'ja, natuurlijk.'

'Dan is alles in orde.' 'Goed. ik wil alleen dat ze de bovenste kamer krijgt, dat wilde de moeder graag. En je moet haar op haar 10de verjaardag vertellen dat we zijn omgekomen bij een toverstok ongeluk ze mag niet naar ons op zoek gaan. O ja ze is een transformagiër dus niet schrikken.' Hij legde een klein sleuteltje op het bureau van juffrouw Lijn samen met de baby en liep toen weg.


	2. Chapter 2

Brieven

Jessica Westers zat op het dak van weeshuis de heks en de tovenaar. Het was nu bijna 11 jaar geleden dat Jessica Westers door haar vader naar weeshuis de heks en tovenaar is gebracht. Vandaag is Jessica jarig ze word 11 iedereen in het weeshuis weet wat dat betekent. In de verte kwamen 2 uilen aanscheren. Jessica gleed het open raam in en schreeuwde ze zijn er ze zijn er! Bij kamer 15 stopte ze deed haar ogen dicht en haar haar werd blauw en groeide tot haar schouders. Toen klopte ze aan er deed een meisje met lang bruin haar open. Jessica zei enthousiast de brieven van Zweinstein zijn er. Elizabeth gilde van vreugde. De meisjes rende de trap af. Rustig aan meiden zei juffrouw Lijn. Gefeliciteerd Jessica zei Elizabeth. Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday dear Jessica Happy birthday to you. zong madame pollepel de kokkin en ze zette een grote verjaardags taart op tafel. Toen lande er een kerkuil op de taart. Roy Wand een jongen met kort bruin haar kwam naar beneden en zei lekker uilenverentaart. Hou op Roy zei Elizabeth. De kerkuil stak zijn poot uit er zat een brief aan waar op stond:

Mevrouw J. Westers

De eettafel

Weeshuis de heks en de tovenaar

Maak snel open zei Elizabeth terwijl zij haar eigen brief open maakte.

Waar is jou brief Roy vroeg Jessica plagerig. Roy gromde wat. Jessica lachte en maakte de brief open. Die bevatten een paar perkamenten brieven waar in stond:

_ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS _

_Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus (commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e klas, opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)_

_Geachte mevrouw Westers_

_Het doet me genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden. _

_Het schooljaar begint op 1 september._

_Gelieve vóór 31 juli per uil reageren._

_Hoogachtend, _

_Minerva_ _Anderling,_

_Assistent-schoolhoofd_

Jessica pakte de andere stuk perkament en las hem:

ZWEINSTEINS _HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS_

_UNIFORM_

_1. Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)_

_2. Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd_

_3. Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk) _

_4. Eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)_

_N. B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien_

_VERPLICHTE_ _LECTUUR_

_Alle leerlingen moeten in het bezit zijn van de volgende werken:_

_Het Standaard Spreukenboek ( Niveau 1) door Miranda Wiggelaar_

_De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst door Mathilda Belladonna_

_Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners door Emeric Morfo_

_Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen door Philippa Zwam_

_Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes door Arsenius Grein_

_Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden door Newt Scamander_

Zwerven met Zombies door Gladianus Smalhart

Gekuier met Geesten door Gladianus Smalhart

Flaneren met Feeksen door Gladianus Smalhart

Tripjes met Trollen door Gladianus Smalhart

Vakanties met Vampiers door Gladianus Smalhart

Wandelingen met Weerwolven door Gladianus Smalhart

Een Jaar met de Yeti door Gladianus Smalhart

_OVERIGE_ _BENODIGHEDEN_

_1 toverstaf_

_1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 2) 1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes _

_1 telescoop_

_1 set koperen weegschalen_

_Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen_

_OUDERS WORDEN ERAAN HERINNERD DAT EERSTEJAARS GEEN EIGEN BEZEMSTELEN MOGEN BEZITTEN_

_Jessica keek blij naar Elizabeth die keek al even blij terug. We gaan naar Zweinstein! Zeiden ze tegelijk._


	3. Chapter 3

De weg is weg

Juffrouw Lijn kwam binnen en zei: o mooi zo jullie hebben jullie boeken lijsten. Hier zijn jullie sleutels. Ze gaf een kleine sleutel aan Jessica en een aan Elizabeth. Hier hebben jullie brandstof jullie weten hoe het moet nou veel plezier op de weg is weg. Ze gaaf hun een bloempot en liep weg om Roy uitfoeteren. Jessica en Elizabeth liepen naar de haard. Wil jij eerst? Vroeg Elizabeth. Je weet donders goed dat ik een hekel heb aan reizen met brandstof zei ze, maar ze pakte toch een handje brandstof en stapte in de haard. Ze zei luid en duidelijk: naar de weg is weg! Even tolde ze rond en zag ze flarden van woonkamers voorbij flitsen. Voor ze lang uit op een vloer lag. Au! Zei ze hard toen er een jongen met rood haar en een hoornen bril ook uit de haard kwam. Hij zei snel sorry en liep weg. Jessica stond snel op voor dat er iemand anders uit de haard kwam en liep naar de verkoper en zei: ik heb _Het Standaard Spreukenboek ( Niveau 1) door Miranda Wiggelaar nodig. Ze liep samen met de verkoper naar een grote kast. De verkoper gaf haar een boek en zei alsjeblieft. Kan ik veder nog iets voor je doen? Ja zei Jessica veder heb ik ook nog De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst door Mathilda Belladonna,Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners door Emeric Morfo,Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen door Philippa Zwam,Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes door Arsenius Grein, Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden door Newt Scamander en alle boeken van Gladianus Smalhart. Ze kochten de rest van de boeken. Behalve die van Gladianus Smalhart, want de verkoper had gezegd dat Gladianus Smalhart om 12.30 tot 16.30 zijn boeken signeerde. Jessica liep een winkel binnen met een bord waar op stond: Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken_

_Sedert sinds 382 voor Christus_

_Er zat een oude man aan de balie met _grijs haar en grijze ogen die een beetje griezelig voor zich uit staarden. Goedendag zei hij. Goedendag zei Jessica terug ik kom een toverstok kopen. Ja dat dacht ik al zei Olivander en hij liep naar de kast achter hem. Hij pakte een toverstok een zei 22.5cm hondenhout onbuigzaam en met als eenhoornhaar. Toen ze de toverstok aanpakte voelde ze een prettig geviel in haar vingers. Ze zaaide er mee en er vlogen vogels uit haar toverstok. Uitstekend! Riep Olivander. Ze rekende 7 galjoenen en gaf die aan Olivander. Daarna moest ze naar goudgrijp want haar zakgeld was bijna op. Toen ze bij het grote gebouw aan kwam haalde Elizabeth haar in heb je eerst zak geld uitgegeven? vroeg ze verbaast. Ja zei Jessica we kunnen nog snel naar goudgrijp voor dat _Gladianus Smalhart komt. Een kobold deed de deur voor de meisjes open die direct zwegen. Ze kwamen in een grote hal van wit marmer. Ze liepen naar een kobold toe. Elizabeth schrapte haar keel en kobold keek op. Jessica Westers en Elizabeth Alft willen graag wat opnemen zei Elizabeth. De kobold riep: Zilverhaak! En een grote kobold nam de meisjes mee naar een deur. Achter die deur was een enorme zaal. Zilverhaak riep een karretje. En ze gingen zitten. Snel reden ze naar kluis 523. De kluis van Elizabeth die snel wat goud in een zak mikte. Toen reden ze veel dieper naar kluis 1918. En snel pakte Jessica handen vol goud en deed die een leren zak. Toen ze weer op de vaste grond stonden renden ze naar klieder en vlek. Waar de verkoper druk bezig was.`kalm,dames…niet duwen…pas op de boeken,alstublieft…' Jessica en Elizabeth wisten zich naar binnen te wurmen. Een lange rij slingerde zich door de zaak,helemaal tot aan een tafel achterin,waar Gladianus Smalhart zijn boeken signeerden snel kochten ze zijn boeken en gingen in de rij staan. Langzaam kwam Gladianus Smalhart in beeld. Hij zat aan een tafel, omringt door grote foto`s van zich zelf, die allemaal knipoogden en blinkend witte tanden blootlachten. Opeens zei hij: dat is toch niet Harry Potter? Jessica en Elizabeth snakte naar adem toen Harry Potter het podium op werd getrokken. Dames en heren ; zei Smalhart en gebaarde om stilte. `Dit is een heel bijzonder moment! Het perfecte moment om een nieuwtje te onthullen dat ik een tijdje voor mezelf heb gehouden! Toen onze jonge vriend Harry bij klieder en vlek binnenstapte, wilde hij alleen mijn autobiografiekopen – die ik hem nu graag persoonlijk en geheel gratis zou willen overhandigen'. Jessica en Elizabeth applaudisseerde. `Hij had uiteraard geen idee', zei Smalhart, terwijl hij Harry Potter joviaal door elkaar schudde. `dat hij veel, veel meer zou krijgen dan alleen mijn boek, mijn betoverende ik. Hij en zijn schoolkameraadjes kunnen binnenkort genieten van de ware betoverende ik. Ja, dames en heren, vol trots en genoegen kan ik u mededelen dat ik met ingang van het nieuwe schooljaar ben aangesteld tot leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus!' Jessica en Elizabeth juichte en klapte en Harry Potter kreeg het verzameld werk van Gladianus Smalhart in zijn handen gedrukt. En stapte van het podium. `Hij is echt geweldig hé`zei Elizabeth. `Ja nou en nu krijgen we ook nog les van hem' zei Jessica. Opeens hoorde ze ruziënde stemmen. Dat vond je vast geweldig, hè Potter?' zei een lijzige stem. De beroemde Harry Potter,' zei de stem. Jessica en Elizabeth liepen naar de stem ze zagen een bleke jongen met een spits gezicht en blond haar en Harry Potter 'Laat hem met rust. Hij heeft er helemaal niet om gevraagd!' zei een roodharig meisje. 'Aha, Potter, dus je hebt nu ook een vriendinnetje!' zei de blonde jongen. op dat moment wurmden een lange nog al slungelige jongen met rood haar en een meisje met grote voortanden en bruin rossig haar door de menigte. `O, ben jij het?' zei de roodharige jongen._ _die de andere jongen aankeek alsof hij iets smerigs op zijn schoenzool was. 'Je bent zeker wel verbaasd om Harry hier te zien, hè?' 'Niet zo verbaasd als ik ben om jou in een winkel te zien, Wemel,' antwoordde de blonde jongen. je ouders zullen wel een maand droog brood moeten eten om dat allemaal te kunnen betalen.' `goed zo Draco' zei Elizabeth tot Jessica`s verbazing'. `ken je hem?'vroeg Jessica verbaast. Ja zei Elizabeth trots. Jessica keek volafkeer naar haar beste vriendin. 'Ron!' zei een kalende tovenaar met een bril. die zich samen met nog 2 rood harige jongens door de menigte wrong. De jongens leken sprekend op elkaar. 'Wat moet dat? Het is hier een gekkenhuis, laten we naar buiten gaan.' 'Wel, wel, wel - Arthur Wemel.' Zei iemand die duidelijk de vader van Draco was. `goedendag mevrouw Alft' zei de vader van Draco. `goedendag meneer Malfidus' zei Elizabeth beleefd terug. Hij legde zijn hand op Draco's schouder. 'Lucius,' zei Arthur Wemel. 'Jullie hebben het maar druk op het Ministerie, hoor ik,' zei meneer Malfidus. 'Al die invallen... ik hoop dat ze overuren uitbetalen?' Hij stak zijn hand in de ketel van het roodharige meisje. En viste een heel oud, gehavend exemplaar van Transfiguratie voor Beginners tussen de glanzende nieuwe boeken van Smalhart uit. 'Nee, zo te zien niet,' zei hij. 'Lieve hemel, wat heeft het voor zin om de naam van tovenaar te schande te maken als je er niet eens goed voor betaald krijgt?' Wij hebben heel verschillende opvattingen over hoe je de naam van tovenaar te schande maakt, Malfidus,' zei Wemel 'Dat blijkt,' zei meneer Malfidus en zijn bleke ogen dwaalden af naar wat duidelijk 2 Dreuzels waren die nerveus toekeken. 'De mensen met wie je je inlaat, Wemel... en ik dacht nog wel dat je familie niet lager kon zinken -' Er klonk een metaalachtig gerammel toen de ketel van het meisje door de zaak rolde; Wemel was meneer Malfidus te lijf gegaan en had hem tegen een hoge boekenkast gesmeten. Tientallen loodzware boeken met spreuken smakten op hun hoofden neer; de tweeling schreeuwde: 'Grijp hem, pa!'; een mollige vrouw gilde: 'Nee, Arthur, nee!'; Jessica,Elizabeth en de anderen aanwezigen sprongen massaal achter uit en stootten nog meer kasten om en de boekhandelaar riep: 'Heren -heren, alstublieft!' en toen klonk boven alles uit: 'Kappen, mannen, kappen, nu meteen -' een reus waadde door een zee van boeken en wist Wemel en meneer Malfidus_ _in een oogwenk te scheiden. Wemel had een gescheurde lip en meneer Malfidus was in zijn oog geraakt door een Encyclopedie der Giftige Paddestoelen. Hij had het oude gedaantever-wisselingsboek van het meisje nog beet en duwde dat nu in haar hand, 'Vooruit, pak aan - iets beters kan je vader toch niet kopen -' Hij schudde zich los van de reus, wenkte Draco en beende met grote passen de zaak uit. 'Je had 'm motten negeren, Arthur,' zei de reus, die meneer Wemel bijna van de grond tilde toen hij zijn gewaad gladstreek. 'Die hele familie is zo rot als een mispel, dat weet iedereen. Je mot nooit naar een Malfidus luisteren. Kwaad bloed, dat is 't. Vooruit - laten we ophoepelen.'_

`laten wij ook maar weg gaan' zei Jessica. `hoe kende jij die jongen in hemelsnaam?' `dat ben ik vergeten te vertelen' `in al die jaren dat ik je ken?' `luister ik kende Draco al sinds ik een baby was. We zijn samen opgegroeid. Toen gingen mijn ouders dood en moest ik naar het weeshuis' zei Elizabeth gevoelloos. Ze waren inmiddels bij de lekke ketel aan gekomen. Jessica was nog steeds boos op Elizabeth, omdat ze Draco had geholpen om Harry Potter te beledigen. Ze pakte war brandstof uit haar zak en strooide dat in het vuur van de haard. Ze stapte in de groenen vlammen en zei duidelijk: `weeshuis de heks en de tovenaar'.


	4. Chapter 4

De sorteerceremonie

De deur zwaaide meteen open en ze zagen een lange, zwartharige heks met een smaragdgroen gewaad. Ze had een streng gezicht.

'De eerstejaars, professor Anderling,' zei de reus. 'Bedankt, Hagrid. Ik neem het wel over.'

Ze deed de deur wijd open. De hal was zo groot dat het hele weeshuis erin gepast zou hebben. De stenen muren werden verlicht doorvlammende toortsen, net als bij Goudgrijp, het plafond was zo hoog dat ze het niet eens konden zien en recht tegenover hen leidde een schitterende marmeren trap naar de bovenverdiepingen.

Ze volgden professor Anderling over de hardstenen vloer. Jessica hoorde het geroezemoes van honderden stemmen opklinken uit een deuropening rechts de overige leerlingen waren er blijkbaar al maar professor Anderling ging de eerstejaars voor naar een leeg kamertje dat aan de hal grensde en ze dromden naar binnen. Ze stonden heel wat dichter op elkaar dan ze anders gedaan zouden hebben en keken nerveus om zich heen. 'Welkom op Zweinstein,' zei professor Anderling. 'Zo dadelijk begint het banket om het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar te vieren, maar voor jullie plaatsnemen in de Grote Zaal, worden jullie verdeeld over de verschillende afdelingen. Die Indelingsceremonie is belangrijk, want tijdens je verblijf hier fungeert je afdeling min of meer als je familie, jullie volgen lessen met de rest van de afdeling, slapen op de afdelingsslaapzaal en brengen je vrije tijd door in jullie eigen leerlingenkamer. De vier afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Elke afdeling heeft zijn eigen, nobele geschiedenis en heeft opmerkelijke heksen en tovenaars voortgebracht. Tijdens jullie verblijf op Zweinstein leveren eventuele triomfen afdelingspunten op en worden bij overtreding van de regels punten afgetrokken. Aan het eind van het schooljaar wordt

aan de afdeling met de meeste punten een beker toegekend. Ik hoop dat iedereen zijn of haar afdeling eer zal bewijzen. De Indelingsceremonie begint zo, in aanwezigheid van de overige leerlingen en leraren. Ik stel voor dat jullie je een beetje opknappen terwijl jullie wachten.'

Haar blik bleef even op Jessica`s turkooizen haar rusten en liep toen weg. `Zal ik mijn haar zwart of blond maken'? vroeg ze aan Elizabeth die naast haar was komen staan. `Zwart' zei Elizabeth kort af. Opeens zweefden er zo'n 20 spoken door de meur. Ze waren parelachtig wit en doorschijnend en gleden druk pratend door het vertrek. Ze keurden de nieuwelingen geen blik waardig en waren blijkbaar in een heftige discussie verwikkeld. De geest van een kleine dikke monnik zei: 'Je moet vergeten en vergeven, zeg ik altijd maar. We zouden hem nog een kans moeten geven -'

'M'n beste Broeder, we hebben Foppe al meer dan genoeg kansen gegeven. Hij bezorgt ons een slechte reputatie en bovendien is

hij niet eens een echt spook hé, wat doen jullie hier?'

Een spook met een kanten kraag en een kniebroek zag plotseling de eerstejaars staan.

Niemand zei iets.

'Nieuwe leerlingen!' zei de Dikke Monnik, die glimlachend omkeek, 'jullie worden dadelijk ingedeeld, neem ik aan?' Een paar kinderen knikten zwijgend.

'Ik hoop jullie terug te zien in Huffelpuf!' zei de Monnik. 'Dat was mijn afdeling.'

'Vooruit, doorzweven!' zei iemand pinnig. 'De Indelingsceremonie gaat beginnen.'

Het was professor Anderling. De spoken zweefden een voor een door de muur.

'Ga in de rij staan en volg me,' zei professor Anderling tegen de eerstejaars. Snel maakte Jessica haar haar zwart voor ze in de rij ging staan. Ze liepen ze de kamer uit, staken de hal over en gingen door dubbele deuren de Grote Zaal binnen. De grote zaal werd verlicht door duizenden en nog eens duizenden kaarsen, die boven vier lange tafels zweefden waaraan de overige leerlingen zaten. De tafels waren gedekt met glanzende gouden borden en bekers en aan het uiteinde van de zaal stond een lange tafel waaraan de leraren zaten. Professor Anderling liet de eerstejaars halthouden tegenover de andere leerlingen, met de leraren achter zich. De honderden starende gezichten leken net bleke lantaarns in het flakkerende kaarslicht. Hier en daar zaten spoken tussen de leerlingen, dof glanzend als beslagen zilver. Voornamelijk om die starende blikken niet te hoeven zien, keek Jessica omhoog en zag een fluweelachtig zwart plafond, dat bezaaid was met sterren. Professor Anderling zwijgend een kruk met vier poten neerzette. Op de kruk legde ze een puntige tovenaarshoed, die gerafeld en ontzettend smerig was en vol opgenaaide stukken zat. Ze zag dat de hele zaal naar de hoed staarde en keek er daarom zelf ook naar. Een paar tellen heerste er doodse stilte, maar toen bewoog de hoed een beetje. Een scheur bij de rand ging open, net als een mond en de hoed begon te zingen. Jessica luisterde niet naar het lied. Pas toen de zaal in applaus uit barste keek Jessica weer op. Professor Anderling stapte naar voren, met een rol perkament in haar hand.'Als ik je naam zeg, zetten jullie de hoed op en gaan op het krukje zitten om ingedeeld te worden,' `Alft Elizabeth'! Elizabeth liep vastberaden naar de sorteer hoed en zette die op haar hoofd. De sorteerhoed zweeg even en brulde toen: ZWADDERICH! Elizabeth rende naar de tafel van Zwadderich die luid applaudisseerde.

`Brantjes Olivia'`RAVENKLAUW!'`Brends Bernard' `HUFFELPUF!'`Maansteen Ellen'`ZWADDERICH'. En zo ging het een tijdje door tot dat Kasper de eerst Griffoendor werd. `Wemel Ginny'`GRIFFOENDOR!' `Westers Jessica' Jessica liep met knikkende knieën naar het krukje. Een stemmetje zei:`ik heb je vader bij Griffoendor ingedeeld, maar je hebt een vriendin in Zwadderich. Je moeder is een Dreuzel maar als ze een heks was zou ze in ravenklauw zijn ingedeeld. Maar het word toch maar GRIFFOENDOR!'. Aan de tafel van Griffoendor klonk een luid applaus. Jessica liep er glunderend heen en ging naast het spook met de kantenkraag zitten. Die vriendelijk naar haar glimlachten. Professor Anderling ruimde het kurkje op en Albus Perkamentus stond op. `er is een tijd voor toespraken maar dat is niet nu. Eet smakelijk'! Opeens waren de schalen gevuld met eten. Kasper keek verbaast. Maar schepte toen aardappeltjes op. Jessica begon haar bord vol te laden met kippenpootjes. Toen de eten restjes weg waren gesmolten. Verschenen de toetjes. Strooptaart, appeltaart, chocolade taart en nog veel meer. Toen alle toetjes op waren en de borden weer brandschoon stond Perkamentus op.`welkom op Zweinstein iedereen een paar mededelingen voor het nieuwe jaar. Ten eerste is het verbodenbos verboden terrein voor alle studenten. Net zo als het dorpje Zweinsveld voor eerste- en tweedejaars. Ik moet ook een wijziging in het leraren bestand melden. Met groot genoegen moet ik mededelen dat Gladianus Smalhart de taak van docent leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten op zich zal nemen. Gladianus Smalhart stond op terwijl Jessica klapte. En nu naar bed vooruit met de geit. Meteen klonk het geschraap van banken en riep een stem `eerstejaars hierheen'. Het was Percy Wemel.

De eerstejaars van Griffoendor volgden Percy door de druk kletsende massa's leerlingen. Ze verlieten de Grote Zaal en liepen de marmeren trap op. De portreten praatten druk met elkaar. Geeuwend sjokten ze nog meer trappen op. Toen ze op de zevende verdieping waren hoorden ze rare geluiden. 'Foppe,' fluisterde Percy tegen de eerstejaars. 'Een klopgeest.' 'Foppe.' zei hij met stemverheffing, 'laat je zien.' Er klonk een luid, onbeleefd geluid, alsof de lucht uit een ballon ontsnapte. 'Moet ik het tegen de Bloederige Baron zeggen?' Ze hoorden een knalletje en er verscheen een klein mannetje met een brede mond en boosaardige, donkere ogen, dat in kleermakerszit door de lucht zweefde, met de wandelstokken in zijn hand. 'Ooooo!' zei hij venijnig grinnikend. 'Kleine eerstejaartjes! Dat wordt lachen!' Hij schoot op hen af en ze doken haastig weg. 'Maak dat je wegkomt of ik zeg het tegen de Baron, Foppe. Ik meen het!' blafte Percy. Foppe stak zijn tong uit, liet de wandelstokken op Marcels hoofd vallen en verdween. Ze hoorden hem door de gang scheren en tegen de harnassen kletteren. 'Met Foppe moet je oppassen,' zei Percy terwijl ze doorliepen. 'De Bloederige Baron is de enige die hem een beetje in de hand heeft. Zelfs van de klassenoudsten trekt hij zich niets aan. We zijn er.' Helemaal aan het einde van de gang hing een portret van een dikke dame in een roze zijden jurk. Wachtwoord?' zei ze.

`Knorhaan' zei Percy. Het portret zwaaide opzij en onthulde een rond gat in de muur. Ze klauterden erdoor.

Zekwamen in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, een gezellig, rond vertrek vol gemakkelijke, vormeloze stoelen. Percy wees de meisjes op een deur die naar hun slaapzaal leidde en de jongens op een andere. Boven aan een wenteltrap ze bevonden zich duidelijk in een van de torens troffen ze eindelijk hun bedden aan: vijf hemelbedden met donkerrode, fluwelen gordijnen. Hun koffers waren al naar boven gebracht. Ze waren te moe om nog veel te praten en trokken direct hun pyjama's aan en ploften in bed. Jessica viel meteen in slaap.


	5. Chapter 5

Moeilijke lessen

Tijdens het ontbijt van Jessica`s eerste dag arriveerde er een breulbrief voor de vriend van Harry Potter. Er klonk geruis boven hun hoofd en wel honderd uilen scheerden over hun hoofd die door de ruimte cirkelden en brieven en pakjes bij de opgewonden pratende leerlingen lieten neervallen. Een tel later viel er een grijs ding in de melkkan van een het zelfde meisje dat ze in de trein hadden gezien. Egidius! ' zei de vriend van Harry Potter Ron Wemel. Hij trok de verfomfaaide uil aan zijn poten uit de melk. Egidius plofte bewusteloos op tafel neer, met zijn poten in de lucht en een natte rode envelop in zijn snavel. 'O nee -' zei Ron geschrokken. 'Maak je niet ongerust, hij leeft nog,' zei het Meisje.

die zachtjes met haar vinger tegen Egidius duwde. 'Dat is het niet - het is dat.' Ron wees op de rode envelop. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Harry. 'Ze - ze heeft een Brulbrief gestuurd,' zei Ron zwakjes. 'Ik zou hem maar openmaken als ik jou was, Ron,' fluisterde een jongen met een rond gezicht. 'Als je dat niet doet, wordt het alleen maar erger. Oma heeft me er ook 'ns een gestuurd en die maakte ik toen niet open en -' hij slikte moeizaam, 'dat was echt vreselijk. Ron stak een trillende hand uit, trok de envelop voorzichtig uit de snavel van Egidius en scheurde hem open. Marcel stopte zijn vingers in zijn oren en een fractie van een seconde later besefte Harry waarom. Even dacht hij dat de brief werkelijk ontploft was; er daverde zo'n orkaan van geluid door de enorme zaal dat het stof van het plafond viel. '... DE AUTO STELEN! HET ZOU ME NIKS VERBAASD HEBBEN ALS JE VAN SCHOOL WAS GESTUURD! WACHT MAAR TOT IK JE TE PAKKEN KRIJG, JE STOND ER NATUURLIJK GEEN SECONDE BIJ STIL WAT JE VADER EN IK ZOUDEN DOORMAKEN TOEN WE ZAGEN DAT HIJ WEG WAS...' Het geschreeuw van een vrouw. Kasper had van schrik de pompoensap omgestoten. En Jessica was van haar stoel gevallen.

GISTERAVOND EEN BRIEF VAN PERKAMENTUS. IK DACHT DAT JE VADER DOOR DE GROND ZOU GAAN VAN SCHAAMTE! ZO HEBBEN WE JE NIET OPGEVOED, JIJ EN HARRY HADDEN WEL KUNNEN VERONGELUKKEN...'. `Harry? Bedoelt ze Harry Potter?' vroeg Kasper WOEDEND! ER KOMT EEN OFFICIEEL ONDERZOEK NAAR JE VADER, DAT IS ALLEMAAL JOUW SCHULD EN ALS JE NOG EEN KEER OVER DE SCHREEF GAAT HALEN WE JE DIRECT VAN SCHOOL!' Er viel een galmende stilte. De rode envelop, die uit Rons krachteloze hand was gevallen, vatte vlam en krulde op tot een hoopje as. `laten we naar de les gaan' ze Jessica snel. Om de lessen en de lokalen te vinden was niet makkelijk. Want er waren 142 trappen in Zweinstein: brede, statige trappen; smalle, gammele trappen, trappen die op vrijdag plotseling naar een heel andere verdieping voerden en trappen met halverwege een verdwijnende tree, waar je vooral niet moest vergeten overheen te springen. Bovendien had je deuren die alleen open wilden gaan als je het beleefd vroeg, of ze op precies de juiste plaats kietelde en deuren die helemaal geen deuren waren, maar massieve muren die deden alsof. Het was moeilijk om je te herinneren waar iets was, omdat veel dingen zich leken te verplaatsen. De mensen op de portretten gingen soms bij elkaar op bezoek en Jessica was ervan overtuigd dat de harnassen konden lopen. De spoken maakten het er ook niet makkelijker op: je schrok je een ongeluk als er eentje geluidloos door een deur gleed die jij net probeerde open te krijgen. Haast Onthoofde Henk was altijd bereid om nieuwe Griffoendors de weg te wijzen, maar Foppe de Klopgeest was erger dan twee gesloten deuren en een neptrap als je hem tegenkwam en al te laat was voor je les. Hij liet prullenmanden op je hoofd vallen, trok vloerkleden onder je voeten vandaan, bekogelde je met krijtjes of dook opeens geruisloos achter je rug op, pakte je dan bij je neus en krijste: 'HEBBES! Argus Vilder, de conciërge, was zo mogelijk nog erger dan Foppe. Jessica en Kasper wisten het de eerste ochtend het bij hem te verbruien. Door mevrouw Norks (de kat van vilder) onder de voeten te lopen en geloofde niet dat ze haar niet hadden gezien. Hij dreigde met eenzame opsluiting in de kerkers, maar gelukkig werden ze gered door professor Smalhart die toevallig langskwam. mevrouw Norks, een mager, stofkleurig beest met uitpuilende, lichtgevende ogen,net als die van Vilder zelf. Ze patrouilleerde vaak in haar eentje door de gangen en als ze zag dat je iets deed wat niet mocht, als je ook maar één streepje over de schreef ging, schoot ze direct weg om Vilder te halen, die dan twee tellen later hijgend en piepend kwam aansjokken. Vilder kende de geheime gangen van de school beter dan iedereen (behalve misschien de broertjes Wemel) en kon even onverwacht opduiken als welk spook dan ook. De leerlingen konden zijn bloed wel drinken en hoopten vurig dat ze mevrouw Norks ooit nog eens een fikse schop zouden kunnen verkopen. En als je dan eindelijk het lokaal had weten te vinden, had je de lessen zelf nog. Toveren had heel wat meer om het lijf dan alleen met een toverstok zwaaien en rare woorden uitkramen, merkte Jessica. al gauw. Elke woensdag om middernacht bestudeerden ze de hemel door hun telescopen en leerden de namen van de sterren en de bewegingen van de planeten. Drie keer per week gingen ze naar de kassen achter het kasteel voor hun lessen Kruidenkunde onder leiding van professor Stronk, een kleine, gezette heks. Van haar leerden ze hoe ze voor al die bijzondere planten en zwammen moesten zorgen en waar ze voor gebruikt werden. Verreweg het saaiste vak was de Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, het enige onderwerp dat gedoceerd werd door een spook. Professor Kist was stokoud geweest toen hij op een avond voor het haardvuur in de docentenkamer in slaap viel, en de volgende ochtend had hij zijn lichaam achtergelaten toen hij was opgestaan om les te geven. Kist neuzelde maar door tiet zijn monotone stem, terwijl ze namen en jaartallen neerkrabbelden en zich steeds vergisten tussen Emeric de Wraakzuchtige en Uric het Warhoofd. Professor Banning gaf les in Spreuken en Bezweringen en was een piepklein tovenaartje dat op een stapel boeken moest gaan staan om over zijn bureau heen te kunnen kijken. Toen hij aan het begin van hun eerste les hun namen oplas en bij die van Jessica was keek hij verbaast naar haar blauwe haar. Professor Anderling was weer anders. Ze was streng en intelligent en zei tijdens hun eerste les direct waar het op stond, 'Transfiguratie behoort tot de ingewikkeldste en gevaarlijkste takken van magie die jullie op Zweinstein zullen leren,' zei ze. 'Wie zich tijdens de les misdraagt, kan opkrassen en hoeft niet meer terug te komen, jullie zijn gewaarschuwd.' Vervolgens veranderde ze haar bureau in een varken en weer terug. Iedereen was diep onder de indruk en popelde om aan de slag te gaan, maar ze merkten al gauw dat het nog lang zou duren voor zij ook meubels in dieren konden veranderen. Na een hoop lastige aantekeningen te hebben gemaakt, kregen ze opdracht om een lucifer in een naald te veranderen. Aan het eind van de les was Jessica's lucifer zilver maar niet puntig. Het vak waar iedereen zich op had verheugd was Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, omdat dat nu gegeven werd door Gladianus Smalhart. Jessica kende de boeken van Smalhart uit haar hoofd. Toen ze echter bij verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten aankwamen zagen ze Harry potter zijn vriend Ron Wemel , Hermelien Griffel, een meisje dat onder de inkt zat en een onbekend blond meisje. Kasper haalde zijn camera te voor schijn en nam wel twintig foto`s van het inktmonster. Jessica schrok en rende het lokaal in. Het lokaal was verwoest. Ze rende weer naar buiten aan schoot Ron aan. 'Wat hebben jullie in hemelsnaam met het lokaal van professor Smalhart gedaan?' vroeg ze boos aan hem. 'Wij hebben niks met het lokaal gedaan. Wij hebben geen aardmannetjes in de klas losgelaten.' zei hij boos terug.

Jessica en Kasper liepen naar het kantor van professor Smalhart. En vroegen of de les uitviel. Hij had gezegd dat ze beter nu huiswerk konden maken. Maar Kasper wilde het rooster van Harry Potter uit zijn hoofd leren. 'Kasper dat is stom. Je hebt hem na bezweringen al om zijn handtekening gevraagd en nu heb je er een. Is dat niet genoeg'? vroeg Jack die uit het niets verschenen was. `Waar was'? vroeg Jessica `Na dat we Harry Potter hadden gezien was je verdwenen'. Jack gaf geen teken dat hij haar gehoord had. Ze liepen samen naar de bibliotheek (met protest van Kasper) en gingen hun huis werk voor bezweringen maken.

Toen het tijd was voor hun blokuur toverdranken met de Zwadderaars

liepen ze naar de kerkers. Toverdranken werd gegeven door professor Sneep een magere leraar met vettig zwart haar, een kromme neus en een tanige huid. Sneep was ook hoofd van Zwadderich en trok zijn leerlingen moeiteloos voor. Net als Banning begon Sneep met het oplezen van de namen en net als Banning pauzeerde hij even toen hij bij Jessica's naam kwam. 'Ah,' zei hij zacht. 'Jessica Westers onze nieuwe transformagiër.'

De Zwaderaars gniffelde. 'Jullie zijn hier om de subtiele wetenschap en exacte kunst van het toverdrankbrouwen te leren,' begon hij Sneep fluisterde bijna, maar tochverstonden ze elk woord net als professor Anderling kon Sneep moeiteloos orde houden. 'Omdat daar weinig hersenloos stokgezwaai bij komt kijken, zullen velen van jullie nauwelijks geloven dat dit ook toverkunst is. Ik verwacht niet dat jullie de schoonheid van een zacht pruttelende ketel zullen waarderen, van de kringelende damp, de delicate kracht van vloeistoffen die door de menselijke aderen kruipen en de geest bedwelmen, de zintuigen begoochelen... ik kan jullie leren hoe jullie roem kunnen brouwen, glorie kunnen destilleren en zelfs de dood kunnen bottelen als jullie tenminste niet zulke grote reuzelkoppen zijn als de meeste leerlingen.' Er volgde opnieuw een stilte na dat toespraakje. `Westers!' zei Sneep plotseling. 'Wat krijg ik als ik gemalen affodilwortel toevoeg aan een aftreksel van alsem?' 'een slaapdrank die zo krachtig is dat hij ook bekend staat als de Drank van de Levende Dood.' Zei Jessica snel. 'Waar zou je zoeken als ik om een bezoar vroeg?' zei Sneep. 'Ik zou het niet weten, meneer.' Zei Jessica. Dacht Sneep soms dat ze alles wist. 'Wat is het verschil tussen monnikskap en akoniet?' 'Monnikskap en akoniet zijn één en dezelfde plant meneer.' Antwoorden Jessica. Sneep`s monthoeken krulden om in een lach. 'Het blijkt dat je je boeken kent. Nou? Waarom schrijven jullie dat niet op?' Plotseling werd haastig naar ganzenveren en perkament gezocht. Boven het lawaai uit zei Sneep: 'En Griffoendor krijgt een punt aftrek omdat je een vraag niet wist Westers. De rest van de les verliep ook niet bepaald gunstig voor de Griffoendors. Sneep verdeelde hen in paren en ze moesten een eenvoudig drankje mengen om zweren te genezen. Hij beende door de kerker in zijn lange zwarte gewaad en keek hoe ze gedroogde brandnetels afwogen en slangentanden fijnstampten. Op iedereen had hij wel iets aan te merken, behalve op de Zwadderaars.


	6. Chapter 6

Modderbloedjes

In de dagen daarna kon het Jessica niets meer schelen dat Sneep de Zwadderaars voortrok. Ze had wel anderen dingen aan haar hoofd bijvoorbeeld de bergen huiswerk die ze op kregen. En Kasper wilde tussen de lessen door Harry Potter zoeken Jessica vond dat om maar 2 renden goed 1: Kasper was nu haar enge vriend op Zweinstein (Elizabeth had haar gemeden nu ze met Kasper om ging). Reden 2 was gênant. Ze was namelijk verliefd op Ron Wemel. Ze wist dat Ron vaak in het gezelschap van Harry verkeerde en dat betekende dat als ze Harry wist te vinden kon ze Ron zien. Jessica had gehoord dat de zwerkbal ploeg van Grifoendor. Aankomende zaterdag vroeg in de ochtend zou trainen en haalde Kasper over om te gaan kijken. Rond zevenen gingen Jessica en Kasper naar het zwerkbalveld en ze kwamen Harry tegen. 'Mag ik een handtekening?' zei Kasper gretig. 'Nee,' zei Harry kortaf. 'Sorry, Kasper, ik heb haast -we hebben Zwerkbaltraining.' Jessica hielt zeg op de achtergrond maar kon toch elk word van hun gesprek volgen. 'Wauw! Wacht op mij! Ik heb nog nooit Zwerkbal zien spelen!' Kasper klom ook door het gat. 'Er is niks aan,' zei Harry vlug, maar Kasper luisterde niet. Zijn gezicht glom van opwinding. 'Jij was de jongste speler in honderd jaar, hè Harry? Ja toch?' zei Kasper, die naast Harry voort draafde. 'Je bent vast hartstikke goed. Ik heb nog nooit gevlogen. Is het makkelijk? Is dat je eigen bezem? Is dat de beste die je krijgen kunt?' Harry wist niet hoe hij hem af moest schudden. Het was alsof hij een ongelooflijk spraakzame schaduw had. ik snap nog niet veel van Zwerkbal,' zei Kasper ademloos, is het waar dat er vier ballen zijn? En dat er twee rondvliegen en mensen van hun bezems proberen te stoten?' 'Ja,' bromde Harry, die zich neerlegde bij het idee dat hij de ingewikkelde Zwerkbal regels zou moeten uitleggen. 'Die heten Beukers. Elk team heeft twee Drijvers, die knuppels hebben om de Beukers bij de spelers van hun eigen team weg te slaan. De Drijvers van Griffoendor zijn Fred en George Wemel.' 'En waar zijn die andere ballen voor?' vroeg Kasper, die een paar treden omlaagviel omdat hij met open mond naar Harry staarde. 'Nou, de Slurk - dat is een grote, rode bal -wordt gebruikt om te scoren. De drie Jagers van elk team gooien elkaar de Slurk toe en proberen hem door een van de doelen aan de uiteinden van het veld te krijgen - aan elke kant staan drie lange palen met ringen erop.' 'En de vierde bal -' ' - is de Gouden Snaai,' zei Harry, 'en die is heel klein en snel en moeilijk te pakken. Maar dat is de taak van de Zoeker, omdat een wedstrijd pas eindigt als de Snaai gevangen is. En de Zoeker die de Snaai bemachtigt, verdient honderdvijftig punten voor zijn team.' 'En jij bent de Zoeker van Griffoendor, hè?' zei Kasper vol ontzag. 'Ja,' zei Harry. Ze verlieten het kasteel en liepen door gras dat kletsnat was van de dauw. 'En dan heb je nog de Wachter. Die verdedigt de doelen. Dat is het zo'n beetje. O jij bent er ook Jessica. Ik had je niet gezien.' Terwijl ze naar het zwerkbalveld liepen bleef Kasper Harry uithoren. Jessica zei niets. Jessica en Kasper gingen op de tribune zitten.

Toen Ron op de tribune ging zitten zei Jessica snel 'Kom hier zitten Ron!'

Ron liep naar haar toe en Jessica zag dat ze Hermelien Griffel had mee genomen. Jessica zei daar niets over. Toen het team van Griffoendor het veld op kwam riep Ron 'Zijn jullie nog niet klaar?' 'We zijn nog niet eens begonnen,' zei Harry. 'Plank wilde ons wat nieuwe automatismen bijbrengen.' Harry stapte op zijn bezem en steeg op. Meteen nam Kasper foto`s. Na twee minuten kwam het team van Zwadderig het veld op. 'Hé, Hork!' brulde Plank tegen de aanvoerder van Zwadderich. 'Wij zijn aan het trainen! We zijn speciaal vroeg opgestaan! Vooruit, maak dat je wegkomt!' Marcus Hork was nog groter dan Plank. Met een uitdrukking van trolachtige sluwheid antwoordde hij: 'Er is ruimte zat voor iedereen, Plank.' Angelique, Alicia en Katja waren ook geland. Er zaten geen meisjes in de ploeg van Zwadderich - die schouder aan schouder en neerbuigend grijnzend tegenover die van Griffoendor stond. 'Maar ik heb het veld gereserveerd!' zei Plank, op en neer dansend van woede. 'Ik heb het gereserveerd!' 'Zal best,' zei Hork. 'Maar ik heb speciale toestemming, ondertekend door professor Sneep. Ik, professor S. Sneep, geef het team van Zwadderich hierbij permissie om vandaag op het Zwerkbalveld te trainen, om hun nieuwe Zoeker in te werken.' 'Hebben jullie een nieuwe Zoeker?' zei Plank, die zich liet afleiden. 'Wie dan?' En achter de zes grote gedaanten kwam een zevende, kleinere jongen te voorschijn, met een zelfvoldane grijns op zijn bleke, spitse gezicht: Draco Malfidus. 'Ben jij niet de zoon van Lucius Malfidus?' zei Fred, die Draco vol afkeer aankeek. Grappig dat je direct over Draco's vader begint,' zei Hork en de Zwadderaars grijnsden nog breder. 'Hij is heel vrijgevig geweest. Wil je het zien?' Jessica en Kasper rende de tribune of het veld op. De zeven spelers staken hun bezems naar voren. Zeven glanzend gepolijste, splinternieuwe stelen en zeven fraai vergulde naamplaatjes met het opschrift Nimbus 2001 glommen in de ochtendzon. 'Het allernieuwste model. Vorige maand uitgekomen,' zei Hork nonchalant en hij veegde een stofje van zijn bezemsteel. 'Blijkbaar is hij stukken sneller dan de 2000-serie. En wat die oude Hellevegen betreft -' hij glimlachte vals tegen Fred en George, die allebei een Helleveeg 5 in hun hand hadden,'- daar veegt hij de vloer mee aan.' De spelers van Griffoendor waren even sprakeloos. Malfidus grijnsde zo breed dat zijn kille ogen spleetjes werden. 'O, kijk,' zei Hork. 'Het publiek bestormt het veld!' Ron en Hermelien kwamen aanlopen, om te zien wat er aan de hand was. 'Wat gebeurt er?' vroeg Ron aan Harry. 'Waarom trainen jullie niet? En wat doet hij hier?' Ron keek naar Malfidus, in het Zwerkbalgewaad van Zwadderich. 'Ik ben de nieuwe Zoeker van Zwadderich, Wemel,' zei Malfidus zelfvoldaan. 'Je vriendjes bewonderen de nieuwe bezems die m'n vader voor ons team gekocht heeft.' Ron staarde met open mond naar de zeven schitterende bezems. 'Mooi, hè?' zei Malfidus gladjes. 'Misschien kan Griffoendor ook wat goudstukken bijeenschrapen en nieuwe bezems kopen. Om te beginnen zouden jullie die Hellevegen kunnen verloten. Misschien zijn ze iets voor een museum.' De Zwadderaars schaterden. 'In onze ploeg heeft tenminste niemand z'n plaatsje gekocht,' zei Hermelien scherp. 'Onze spelers zijn gekozen om hun talent.' De zelfvoldane uitdrukking van Malfidus verdween. 'Niemand heeft jou om je mening gevraagd, smerig, miezerig Modderbloedje!' snauwde hij. Harry besefte meteen dat Malfidus echt iets ergs had gezegd, want de hel barstte los. Hork moest gauw voor Malfidus springen om te voorkomen dat Fred en George hem te lijf gingen, Alicia krijste: 'Hoe durf je!' en Ron stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad, haalde zijn toverstaf te voorschijn, schreeuwde: 'Dat zet ik je betaald, Malfidus!' en richtte zijn staf onder de arm van Hork door op het gezicht van Malfidus. Er galmde een harde knal door het stadion en een straal groen licht schoot uit het verkeerde uiteinde van de toverstok en raakte Ron in zijn maag. Hij wankelde achteruit en plofte op het gras neer. 'Ron! Ron, ben je gewond?' piepte Jessica. Ron deed zijn mond open, maar er kwamen geen woorden uit. Hij boerde oorverdovend en er glibberde een handvol slakken uit zijn mond, die op zijn schoot vielen. De spelers van Zwadderich deden het bijna in hun broek van het lachen. Hork stond dubbelgebogen en moest zich aan zijn bezemsteel overeind houden en Malfidus zat op handen en knieën en beukte met zijn vuist op de grond. De spelers van Griffoendor staarden naar Ron, die grote, glinsterende slakken opboerde. Blijkbaar voelde niemand er iets voor om hem aan te raken. 'Laten we hem naar het huisje van Hagrid brengen. Dat is het dichtstbij,' zei Harry tegen Hermelien, die dapper knikte. Ze trokken Ron aan zijn armen overeind. 'Wat is er gebeurd, Harry? Wat is er gebeurd? Is hij ziek? Maar je kunt hem vast wel beter maken, hè?' Kasper was ook de tribune afgehold en danste om hen heen terwijl ze het veld af liepen. Ron kokhalsde opnieuw en er dropen nog meer slakken over het voorpand van zijn gewaad. 'Oooo!' zei Kasper, die gefascineerd zijn camera richtte. 'Kun je hem even stilhouden, Harry?' 'Uit de weg, Kasper!' zei Harry kwaad. Met Ron tussen hen in staken ze het terrein over en liepen naar de bosrand. 'We zijn er bijna, Ron,' zei Hermelien toen Hagrids huisje in zicht kwam. Ze zag Jessica en zij fel 'weg wezen!' 'Nee!' antwoorde Jessica.

Ron probeerde iets te zegen wat leek op zij moet blijven. Toen ze op een meter of zes van het huisje waren ging de voordeur open, maar het was niet Hagrid die naar buiten kwam maar Gladianus Smalhart, in een golvend licht-mauve gewaad. 'Vlug!' siste Harry en hij trok Ron mee achter een struik. Hermelien volgde met enige tegenzin. 'Het is heel eenvoudig, als je maar weet hoe!' riep Smalhart tegen Hagrid. 'Als je hulp nodig hebt, weet je waar je me kunt vinden! Ik zal je een exemplaar van m'n boek geven - het verbaast me dat je dat nog niet hebt. Vanavond zal ik er eentje signeren en het aan je toesturen. Nou, tot ziens dan maar!' Hij liep met grote passen naar het kasteel. Harry wachtte tot Smalhart was verdwenen, haalde Ron uit de struik en sleurde hem naar de voordeur. Ze klopten hard. Een nors kijkende Hagrid deed open, maar hij vrolijkte direct op toen hij zag wie het waren. 'Ik dacht al, wanneer kommen ze nou es - kom binnen, kom binnen - ik was bang dat 't die professor Smalhart weer was.' Harry en Hermelien hielpen Ron over de drempel en zetten hem in een stoel. In de ene hoek van de enige kamer stond een enorm bed en in de andere knetterde een vrolijk haardvuur. Hagrid bleef kalm toen Harry Rons slakkenprobleem uitlegde. 'Beter d'ruit als d'rin,' zei hij opgewekt en hij zette een grote koperen schaal neer. 'Mik ze hier maar in, Ron.' 'Volgens mij kun je alleen maar wachten tot het voorbij is,' zei Hermelien ongerust, terwijl Ron zich over de schaal boog. 'Het is sowieso een lastige vloek, maar met een kapotte toverstok...' Hagrid was druk bezig om thee te zetten en zijn wolfshond, Muil, kwijlde Harry's gewaad onder. 'Wat wilde Smalhart van je, Hagrid?' vroeg Harry, die Muil achter zijn oren krabde. 'Hij moest zo nodig goeie raad geven over hoe je watergeesten uit een put ken krijgen,' gromde Hagrid, terwijl hij een halfgeplukte kip van zijn schoongeschrobde tafel pakte en de theepot neerzette. 'Alsof ik dat niet weet! En hij zaagde maar door over een of andere zombie wie die verjaagd zou hebben. Als daar één woord van waar was, vreet ik me ketel op.' Het was niets voor Hagrid om kritiek te hebben op een leraar en Harry keek hem verbaasd aan. Hermelien zei, met iets hogere stem dan normaal: 'Dat vind ik niet helemaal terecht, Hagrid. Professor Perkamentus vond hem toch de meest geschikte kandidaat -' 'Hij was de enigste kandidaat,' zei Hagrid, die een bord zelfgemaakte toffee liet rondgaan terwijl Ron slijmerig zat te hoesten boven zijn schaal. 'En dan bedoel ik ook de enigste. Je ken bijna niemand meer vinden voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, snappie? Daar zijn de mensen niet echt tuk op. Ze denken dat d'r een soortement vloek op rust. Al een hele tijd heb niemand 't lang volgehouden. Maar wie wou 'ie eigenlijk vervloeken?' zei Hagrid, met een knikje op Ron. Malfidus schold Hermelien uit. Hij moet echt iets grofs hebben gezegd, want iedereen werd razend.' 'Het was ook grof,' zei Ron schor en hij kwam even met zijn bleke, zweterige gezicht boven tafel uit. 'Malfidus noemde haar "Modder-bloedje", Hagrid -' Ron dook gauw weer onder tafel toen een nieuwe golf slakken zich aandiende. Hagrid was diep verontwaardigd. 'Je meent 't!' gromde hij tegen Hermelien. 'Ja,' zei ze. 'Alleen weet ik niet wat het betekent. Ik snapte natuurlijk wel dat het iets ergs was...' 'Het was het meest beledigende wat hij kon bedenken,' bracht Ron moeizaam uit, terwijl hij weer boven tafel kwam. 'Modder-bloedje is een scheldnaam voor iemand uit een Dreuzelgezin - je weet wel, met ouders die niet kunnen toveren. Sommige tovenaars - zoals de familie van Malfidus - denken dat ze beter zijn dan ande-ren omdat zij zogenaamd zuiver van bloed zijn. En wie ben jij' vroeg Hagrid aan Jessica. 'Jessica Westers.'

Ron boerde zacht en er viel één slak in zijn uitgestrekte hand. Hij gooide hem in de schaal en vervolgde: 'Ik bedoel, iedereen weet dat dat niks uitmaakt. Neem Marcel Lubbermans - die is zuiver van bloed, maar hij weet nauwelijks wat de bovenkant van z'n toverketel is.' 'En d'r is nog geen spreuk verzonnen die onze Hermelien niet ken,' zei Hagrid trots. Hermelien kreeg een hoofd als een boei. 'Het is een vreselijk scheldwoord,' zei Ron, die met trillende hand zijn bezwete voorhoofd afveegde. 'Bezoedeld bloed, snap je? Onrein bloed. Idioot, gewoon. De meeste tovenaars zijn tegenwoordig trouwens halfbloeden. Als we niet met Dreuzels waren getrouwd, waren we allang uitgestorven.' Hij kokhalsde en dook opnieuw onder tafel. 'Nou, ik geef je groot gelijk dat je 'm probeerde te vervloeken, Ron,' zei Hagrid, boven het geplof van vallende slakken uit. 'Maar misschien was 't maar goed dat je stok kaduuk was. Ik denk dat Lucius Malfidus gelijk op de stoep had gestaan als jij z'n lieve zoontje had vervloekt. Je had lelijk in de problemen kennen komen.' Harry wilde Hagrid er eigenlijk op wijzen dat om de paar seconden een lading slakken opbraken ook een probleem was, maar dat lukte niet; Hagrids toffee had zijn kaken muurvast aan elkaar gekleefd. 'Hé, Harry,' zei Hagrid, alsof hem opeens iets te binnen schoot, 'ik heb nog een appeltje met je te schillen. Ik hoorde dat je foto's met handtekening uitdeelt. Waarom heb ik d'r niet een gehad?' Woedend rukte Harry zijn kaken van elkaar. 'dat moet je maar aan haar vragen' zei Harry en wees woedend op Jessica die rood werd. 'Geintje,' zei hij en hij gaf Harry een joviale klap op zijn rug, zodat hij met zijn gezicht tegen de tafel sloeg, ik wist best wel dat je dat nooit zou doen. Ik zei tegen die Smalhart dat je dat soort onzin niet nodig had. Je bent sowieso veel beroemder als hij.' 'Dat vond hij vast niet leuk,' zei Harry en hij wreef over zijn kin. 'Nee, volgens mijn ook niet,' zei Hagrid, met een vrolijke twinkeling in zijn ogen. 'En toen ik zei dat ik nog nooit een boek van hem gelezen had, besloot 'ie om maar op te stappen. Ook een lekkere toffee, Ron?' voegde hij eraan toe toen Ron weer verscheen. 'Nee, dank je,' zei Ron. 'Laat ik dat maar niet riskeren.' 'Kom es effe kijken wat ik in m'n tuintje heb,' zei Hagrid, toen Harry en Hermelien hun thee op hadden. In het kleine moestuintje achter Hagrids huisje lagen zo'n twaalf van de grootste pompoenen die Harry ooit gezien had. Ze waren stuk voor stuk zo groot als een behoorlijk rotsblok. 'Ze doen 't goed, hè?' zei Hagrid blij. 'Ze bennen voor Hallo-ween... dan motten ze groot genoeg zijn.' 'Wat heb je ze gegeven?' zei Harry. Hagrid keek over zijn schouder, om te controleren of ze alleen waren. 'Nou, ik heb ze wel ietsiepietsie - je weet wel - geholpen.' 'Zeker een Zweibezwering?' zei Hermelien, half afkeurend en half geamuseerd. 'Nou, ze staan er goed bij.' 'Dat zei z'n zussie ook al,' zei Hagrid, met een knikje naar Ron. ik zag d'r gisteren nog.' Hagrid keek uit zijn ooghoeken naar Harry en Z'in baard trilde. 'Ze zei dat ze alleen effe aan 't rondkijken was op 't terrein, maar volgens mijn hoopte ze dat ze een zeker iemand tegen t lijf zou lopen bij mij thuis.' Hij knipoogde tegen Harry. 'Als je 't mijn vraagt, zou zij geen nee zeggen tegen een foto met -' 'O, hou toch op,' zei Harry. Ron schaterde en besproeide de grond met slakken. 'Pas op!' bulderde Hagrid en hij trok Ron weg bij zijn geliefde pompoenen. Het was bijna lunchtijd en omdat Harry sinds hij was opgestaan maar één toffee had gehad, wilde hij graag terug naar school. Ze namen afscheid van Hagrid en liepen naar het kasteel. Ron hikte af en toe, maar spuwde slechts twee piepkleine slakjes uit. Ze waren nog maar net binnen toen er een stem door de koele hal galmde. 'Dus daar zijn jullie, Potter en Wemel.' Een streng kijkende professor Anderling liep op hen af. 'Vanavond doen jullie je strafwerk.' 'Wat moeten we doen, professor?' zei Ron, die nerveus een boer onderdrukte. 'Jij gaat het zilver in de prijzenkamer poetsen met meneer Vilder,' zei professor Anderling. 'En geen toverkunsten, Wemel. Alles met de hand.' Ron slikte moeizaam. Alle leerlingen hadden een bloedhekel aan Argus Vilder, de conciërge. 'En jij helpt professor Smalhart met het beantwoorden van zijn fanmail, Potter,' zei professor Anderling. 'O nee - mag ik alstublieft ook zilver poetsen?' vroeg Harry wanhopig. 'Geen sprake van,' zei professor Anderling met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. 'Professor Smalhart heeft speciaal om jou gevraagd. Klokslag acht uur, allebei.' 'het valt best me hoor Ron' zei Jessica 'in het weeshuis moest ik altijd poetsen.' 'Bedankt Jessica' zei Ron vol wrok.


	7. Chapter 7

Een treurig feest

Om een of andere rede deed Ron aardiger dan Hermelien. Van Ron mocht ze mee naar het sterfdagfeestje samen Harry en Hermelien. Toen ze dat tegen Hermelien had gezegd had ze gezegt:'Ron beloofd vaker wel iets'. En was weg gelopen. Desondanks besloot ze toch om mee te gaan. Vandaar dat Ron, Hermelien en Harry om zeven uur de deur van de Grote Zaal, waar gouden borden en kaarsen uitnodigend schitterden, links lieten liggen en richting kerkers liepen. De gang die naar de kerker leidde waar Henk zijn feestje hield werd ook verlicht door kaarsen, maar het effect was niet bepaald vrolijk: het waren lange, dunne, gitzwarte kaarsen, met een felblauwe vlam die een ijl, spookachtig licht verspreidde, zelfs over hun levende gezichten. Met elke stap werd het kouder. Harry huiverde, sloeg zijn gewaad om zich heen en hoorde een geluid alsof er duizend nagels over een reusachtig schoolbord krasten. 'Moet dat muziek voorstellen?' fluisterde Ron. ' Waarschijnlijk wel'zei Jessica. Ze gingen een hoek om en zagen Haast Onthoofde Henk bij een deuropening staan die versierd was met slingers van zwart fluweel. 'M'n beste vrienden,' zei hij treurig. 'Welkom, welkom... heel fijn dat jullie konden komen...' Hij deed zijn hoed af en loodste hen buigend naar binnen. Ze zagen een ongelooflijk tafereel. De kerker was tjokvol parelwitte, doorschijnende geesten, van wie een groot deel rondzweefde boven de overvolle dansvloer en een walsje maakte op het door merg en been gaande, trillende geluid van dertig zingende zagen, die bespeeld werden door een orkestje op een zwart bekleed podium. In een enorme kroonluchter brandden nog duizend zwarte kaarsen met een nachtblauwe gloed. Hun adem vormde witte wolkjes; het was alsof ze in een koelcel terechtgekomen waren. 'Zullen we even rondkijken?' opperde Harry, die zijn voeten wilde warmen. 'Pas op dat je niet door iemand heen loopt,' zei Ron zenuwachtig op het moment dat er iemand door Jessica heen zijfde. Het voelde alsof ze onder een koude douce stond. Ze schuifelden langs de rand van de dansvloer. Ze passeerden een groepje sombere nonnen, een in lompen gehulde man met ketenen en de Dikke Monnik, de vrolijke geest van Huffelpuf, die een geanimeerd gesprek voerde met een ridder met een pijl in zijn voorhoofd. Het verbaasde Jessica niets dat de Bloederige Baron, de uitgemergelde, starende geest van Zwadderich, die overdekt was met zilveren bloedvlekken, angstvallig gemeden werd door de andere spoken. 'O nee!' zei Hermelien, die plotseling bleef staan. 'Terug, terug! Ik heb geen zin om met lammerende Jenny te praten -' 'Wie?' zei Harry, terwijl ze vlug op hun schreden terugkeerden. 'Ze spookt in de meisjes-wc op de eerste verdieping,' zei Jessica 'Spookt ze in een wc?' 'Ja. Hij is al het hele jaar defect, omdat ze steeds woedeaanvallen heeft en de boel dan laat overlopen. Ik ging er trouwens toch al nooit heen als ik niet echt moest; het is vreselijk om op de wc te zitten terwijl zij tegen je kermt -' 'Kijk, eten!' zei Ron. Aan de andere kant van de kerker stond een lange tafel, die ook gedekt was met zwart fluweel. Ze liepen er gretig naartoe, maar bleven een paar tellen later stokstijf en vol ontzetting staan. Het eten stonk een uur in de wind. Rotte vissen lagen op fraaie zilveren schotels, grote schalen waren gevuld met bergen zwartverbrande taartjes; er was een enorme penspastei vol maden, een kaas die met donzige groene schimmel was overdekt en, op een ereplaatsje, een reusachtige grijze taart in de vorm van een grafsteen, met in teer-achtig glazuur de woorden: Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling gestorven 31 oktober 1492. Jessica keek verbijsterd hoe een dikke geest naar de tafel liep, zich bukte en door het eten heen wandelde, met zijn mond zo wijd open dat hij dwars door een stinkende zalm gleed. 'Kun je het proeven als je erdoorheen loopt?' vroeg Harry. 'Bijna,' zei de geest triest en hij zweefde weg. 'Ik denk dat ze het hebben laten rotten om het een sterkere smaak te geven,' zei Hermelien wijs. Ze kneep haar neus dicht en boog zich voorover om de ontbindende penspastei beter te kunnen bestuderen. 'Zullen we doorlopen? Ik word niet goed,' zei Ron. Ze hadden zich nauwelijks omgedraaid toen er plotseling een klein mannetje onder de tafel vandaan zoefde, dat vlak voor hen bleef zweven. 'Hallo, Foppe,' zei Harry behoedzaam. In tegenstelling tot de andere spoken, was Foppe de klopgeest absoluut niet bleek en doorzichtig. Hij droeg een knaloranje feest-muts en een ronddraaiende vlinderdas en had een grote grijns op zijn brede, boosaardige gezicht. 'Knabbeltjes?' zei hij poeslief en hield ze een bakje beschimmelde pinda's voor. 'Nee, dank je,' zei Hermelien.

'Ik hoorde jullie over die arme Jenny praten,' zei Foppe,

met een boosaardige schittering in zijn ogen. 'Jullie deden heel lelijk.'

Hij haalde diep adem en brulde: 'HÉ! JENNY!' 'Nee, Foppe, nee!

Zeg alsjeblieft niet wat wij gezegt hebben. Dan raakt ze helemaal over haar toeren,' fluisterde Hermelien paniekerig. 'We meenden het niet'zei Jessica in paniek. 'We vinden haar best aardig-eh, hallo, Jenny.'

De geest van een dik, gedrongen meisje zweefde naar hen toe.

Ze had het sipste gezicht dat Harry ooit gezien had en dat ging ook nog eens half schuil achter sluik, vettig haar en een bril met parelkleurige jampotglazen.

'Wat?' zei ze nors. 'Hoe is het met je, Jenny?' zei Hermelien met geforceerde vrolijkheid. 'Leuk om je eindelijk eens niet op het toilet te zien.' Jenny snoof. 'Onze meiden hadden het net over je -' fluisterde Foppe vals in Jenny's oor.

'We zeiden – we zeiden dat je er zo leuk uitziet vanavond,' zei Jessica.

met een woedende blik op Foppe. Jenny staarde Hermelien achterdochtig aan. 'Jullie houden me voor de gek,' zei ze en direct welden er zilveren tranen op in haar kleine, doorzichtige oogjes.

'Nee - echt niet – zeiden weiet hoe leuk Jenny er vanavond uitziet?' zei Hermelien, en gaf Harry en Ron een harde por in hun ribben.

'O... ja...'

'Ja, klopt...'

'Lieg niet!' snikte Jenny, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stroomden en Foppe vrolijk grinnikte. 'Denk je dat ik niet weet hoe de mensen me noemen achter m'n rug? Dikke Jenny! Lelijke Jenny! Jankende, jammerende, jeremiërende Jenny!' 'Je bent "puisterige" vergeten,' siste Foppe in haar oor. Jammerende Jenny begon gierend te snikken en vluchtte de kerker uit. Foppe zoefde achter haar aan, bekogelde haar met schimmelige pinda's en schreeuwde: 'Puistenkop! Puistenkop!' 'O jee,' zei Hermelien triest. Haast Onthoofde Henk zweefde door de menigte naar hen toe. 'En, amuseren jullie je?' 'Jazeker,' logen ze. 'Geen slechte opkomst,' zei Haast Onthoofde Henk trots. 'De Weeklagende Weduwe is helemaal uit Kent gekomen... het is bijna tijd voor mijn toespraak, laat ik het orkest even waarschuwen...' Op dat moment stopte het orkest echter al met spelen. De orkestleden en andere aanwezigen deden er het zwijgen toe en keken opgewonden om zich heen toen er een jachthoorn klonk. 'Daar gaan we weer!' zei Haast Onthoofde Henk verbitterd. Een stuk of tien spookachtige paarden, bereden door ruiters zonder hoofd, kwamen door de muur van de kerker gestormd. De feestgangers applaudisseerden luid; Harry begon ook te klappen, maar hield snel op toen hij Henks gezicht zag. De paarden galoppeerden naar het midden van de dansvloer en bleven daar steigerend en bokkend staan; een grote geest die voorop reed, met een bebaard hoofd onder zijn arm dat op een jachthoorn blies, sprong van zijn paard, hief zijn hoofd hoog op zodat hij over de menigte heen kon kijken (iedereen lachte) en liep met grote passen naar Haast Onthoofde Henk, terwijl hij zijn hoofd weer op zijn nek drukte. 'Henk!' bulderde hij. 'Hoe is het met je? Je laat het hoofd niet hangen, hoop ik?'Schaterend gaf hij Henk een klap op zijn schouder. 'Welkom, Parcifal,' zei Henk stijfjes. 'Levenden!' zei heer Parcifal, die Harry, Ron,Jessica en Hermelien zag en deed alsof hij een enorme sprong van verbazing maakte, zodat zijn hoofd weer afviel (iedereen gierde van het lachen). 'Heel grappig,' zei Haast Onthoofde Henk duister. 'Let niet op Henk!' riep het hoofd van heer Parcifal vanaf de vloer. 'Hij heeft nog steeds de pest in omdat hij niet bij de Koplopers mag! Maar ik bedoel - moet je hem nou 'ns zien -' ik vind,' zei Harry haastig, na een veelbetekenende blik van Henk, 'dat Henk heel - angstaanjagend is en - eh ' 'Ha!' schreeuwde het hoofd van heer Parcifal. 'Hij heeft vast gevraagd of je dat wilde zeggen!' 'Mag ik even de aandacht? Het is tijd voor mijn toespraak!' riep Haast Onthoofde Henk. Hij marcheerde naar het podium en ging in het licht van een ijzig blauw spotje staan. 'Geachte, wijlen dames en heren, het is met grote droefenis...' Verder hoorde niemand iets. Heer Parcifal en de rest van de Koplopers waren met een potje Hoofdhockey begonnen en iedereen keek. Haast Onthoofde Henk deed een vergeefse poging om de aandacht te trekken, maar staakte die toen het hoofd van heer Parcifal onder luid gejuich langszeilde. Harry was tot op het bot verkleumd en verging van de honger. ik heb het nu wel gezien,' zei Ron met klapperende tanden, toen het orkestje weer begon te spelen en de geesten opnieuw de dansvloer op gingen. 'Laten we gaan,' zei Harry. Ze schuifelden naar de deur, knikkend en glimlachend tegen iedereen die in hun richting keek en even later liepen ze haastig terug door de gang met de zwarte kaarsen.


	8. Chapter 8

De aanval

'Misschien zijn ze nog aan het toetje bezig,' zei Ron hoopvol en hij ging de anderen voor naar de trap.

Harry bleef opeens staan, hij drukte zich tegen de stenen muur en tuurde door de schemerige gang.

'Harry, wat doe je -'

'ik hoor die stem weer - stil -Luister!'

Jessica Ron en Hermelien verstijfden en keken Harry aan.

'Hierheen!' riep Harry en hij holde de trap op naar de hal.

Harry holde de marmeren trap op naar de eerste verdieping, met Ron, Jessica en Hermelien op zijn hielen.

'Harry, wat zijn we -'

'SSST! Hij gaat iemand vermoorden!' schreeuwde hij. Jessica, Ron enHermelien keken verbouwereerd. Ze renden met ze vieren tegelijk de trap op. Harry sprintte van hot naar her.

Hij bleef pas staan toen ze de hoek van de laatste, verlaten gang omrenden. 'Harry, wat moet dat allemaal?' zei Ron, die het zweet van zijn gezicht veegde, ik hoorde niks...' Maar Hermelien snakte plotseling naar adem en wees. 'Kijk!' Iets verderop glom er wat op de muur. Langzaam slopen ze naderbij en staarden door het schemerduister. Tussen twee ramen waren letters van minstens dertig centimeter groot geschilderd, die glinsterden in het licht van de flakkerende toortsen.

DE GEHEIME KAMER IS GEOPEND. HOEDT U, VIJANDEN VAN DE ERFGENAAM.

Opeens kwamen Skye en Emma de hoek om. 'Wat is dat ding...dat eronder hangt?' vroeg Ron met trillende stem.

Toen ze wat dichterbij liepen, gleed Emma uit. Ze viel in een grote plas water. Skye, Ron, Harry,Jessica en Hermelien. keken om en Skye liep naar haar toe om haar met haar goede hand overeind te helpen. Toen ze werd stond keken ze weer naar de gedaante onder de fakkel. Ze beseften allemaal tegelijk wat het was en sprongen geschrokken achteruit.

Mevrouw Norks, de kat van de conciërge Vilder, hing aan haar staart aan de toortshouder. Ze hing zo stijf als een plan en haar ogen waren groot en starend.

Niemand verroerde zich, maar even later zei Jessica:'Laten we maken dat we wegkomen.'

'moeten we niet iets doen?' vroeg Emma benauwd.

'We mogen hier niet gevonden worden,' zei Ron. 'Geloof mij nou maar.'

Maar het was al te laat. Aan een zacht gerommel, een soort verwijderd gedonder, hoorden ze dat het feestmaal afgelopen was. Op de trappen klonk het rumoer van honderden voeten en de luide, opgewekte stemmen van mensen die lekker gegeten hadden; een tel later stroomden leerlingen de gang op. Het geroezemoes stierf weg toen de mensen die vooropliepen niet alleen de hangende kat zagen, maar ook Harry, Ron Emma, Skye, Jessica en Hermelien, die midden in de gang stonden. Er viel een stilte terwijl de leerlingen zich verdrongen om het gruwelijke tafereel beter te kunnen zien. De stilte werd verbroken door een stem die riep:

'Hoedt u, vijanden van de Erfgenaam! Hierna zijn jullie aan de beurt, Modderbloedjes!'

Draco Malfidus had zich naar voren gewrongen. Met een schittering in zijn kille ogen en een blos op zijn meestal zo bloedeloze gezicht staarde hij grijnzend naar de hangende, roerloze kat.

Wat gebeurt hier?

Wat is er aan de hand?'

Waarschijnlijk aangetrokken door het geschreeuw van Malfidus, wrong Argus Vilder zich door de menigte. Plotseling zag hij mevrouw Norks hangen. Vol ontzet ting sloeg hij zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en wankelde hij achteruit.

'M'n kat! M'n kat! Wat is er met mevrouw Norks gebeurd?'

Zijn uitpuilende ogen zagen Harry.

'Jij!' krijste hij. 'Jij'! Jij hebt m'n kat vermoord! Je hebt haar vermoord! Maar nu ga je er zelf aan! Ik -'

'Argus!' Perkamentus kwam aanlopen, gevolgd door een paar andere leraren. Hij stapte om Harry, Ron, Emma, Skye, Jessica en Hermelien heen en had mevrouw Norks binnen een paar tellen losgemaakt van de fakkelhouder.

'Kom mee, Argus,' zei hij tegen Vilder. 'En jullie ook, meneer Potter, meneer Wemel, juffrouw Griffel, Collins, Wizard en Westers.

Smalhart deed gretig een stap naar voren. 'Mijn kantoortje is vlakbij, professor -boven aan de trap - als u er gebruik van wilt maken -'

'Dank je, Gladianus,' zei Perkamentus.

De zwijgende leerlingen gingen opzij om hen door te laten. Smalhart liep opgewonden en gewichtig achter Perkamentus aan, gevolgd door professor Anderling en Sneep. Toen ze het donkere kantoortje van Smalhart binnengingen, bewoog er van alles aan de muren; Jessica zag verscheidene fotografische Smalharten gauw wegduiken, met krulspelden in hun haar. De echte Smalhart stak de kaarsen op zijn bureau aan en deed een stapje achteruit. Perkamentus legde mevrouw Norks op het glimmend geboende blad en begon haar te onderzoeken. Harry, Ron, Emma, Skye, Jessica en Hermelien keken elkaar nerveus aan, schuifelden naar stoelen die buiten de kring van kaarslicht stonden en wachtten af. Het puntje van Perkamentus' lange, kromme neus zweefde een paar centimeter boven de vacht van mevrouw Norks. Hij bestudeerde haar aandachtig door zijn halvemaans-brilletje en zijn lange vingers voelden en porden zacht. Professor Anderling stond bijna even dicht over de kat gebogen, met half toegeknepen ogen. Sneep stond achter hen, in de schaduw, met een merkwaardige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht; het was alsof hij moeite moest doen om niet te glimlachen. Smalhart drentelde om het bureau heen en deed suggesties.

'Het is duidelijk dat ze gedood is door een vloek - waarschijnlijk de Metamorfotiaanse Marteling. Die heb ik zo vaak zien gebruiken. Doodzonde dat ik niet in de buurt was, ik ken de tegenvloek die haar gered zou kunnen hebben...'

Smalharts opmerkingen werden onderbroken door het droge, gierende gesnik van Vilder. Hij zat slap en verslagen naast het bureau en kon niet naar mevrouw Norks kijken. Ondanks het feit dat Jessica haar niet mocht, had ze toch een beetje medelijden met hem, maar lang niet zo veel medelijden als met zichzelf. Als Perkamentus de beschuldigingen van Vilder geloofde, werd ze vrijwel zeker van school gestuurd. Perkamentus fluisterde nu vreemde woorden en tikte met zijn toverstaf op mevrouw Norks, maar er gebeurde niets; ze bleef eruitzien alsof ze was opgezet.

'...ik herinner me iets soortgelijks in Ouagadougou,' zei Smalhart. 'Een hele reeks incidenten. Het volledige verhaal staat in mijn autobiografie; gelukkig kon ik de inwoners voorzien van amuletten die direct verlichting boden...'

De foto's van Smalhart knikten instemmend. Eentje was vergeten zijn haarnetje af te doen. Uiteindelijk kwam Perkamentus overeind. 'Ze is niet dood, Argus,' zei hij zacht. Smalhart, die net het aantal moorden dat hij verijdeld had opsomde, deed er abrupt het zwijgen toe.

'Niet dood?' kraste Vilder, en hij keek door zijn vingers naar mevrouw Norks. 'Maar waarom is ze dan zo - zo stijf en star?' 'Ze is Versteend,' zei Perkamentus ('Aha! Dacht ik het niet!' zei Smalhart). 'Maar ik heb geen idee hoe...' 'Vraag dat maar aan heml' krijste Vilder, die zijn vlekkerige, betraande gelaat naar Harry wendde. 'Dit kan onmogelijk het werk zijn van een tweedejaars,' zei Perkamentus. 'Alleen geavanceerde Duistere Magie -'

Hij heeft het gedaan! Hij heeft het gedaan!' siste Vilder en zijn kwabbige gezicht liep paars aan. 'U heeft toch zelf gezien wat hij op de muur heeft geschreven? Hij heeft - in m'n kantoortje - hij weet dat ik - dat ik -' Het gezicht van Vilder trok krampachtig. 'Hij weet dat ik een Snul ben!' besloot hij.

ik heb mevrouw Norks met geen vinger aangeraakt!' riep Harry. 'En ik weet niet eens wat een Snul is.' 'Smoesjes!' snauwde Vilder. 'Hij heeft die brief van Snelspreuk gezien!'

'Mag ik iets zeggen, professor?' zei Sneep vanuit de schaduwen.

'Misschien waren Potter en zijn kameraadjes gewoon op het verkeerde moment op de verkeerde plaats.' zei hij alsof hij dat zelf betwijfelde. 'Maar we zitten wel met een aantal verdachte omstandigheden. Wat deden ze überhaupt op die gang? Waarom waren ze niet op het feestmaal?'

Harry, Ron, Emma, Skye, Jessica en Hermelien begonnen tegelijk te vertellen over het Sterfdagfeestje. '...wel honderden geesten kunnen bevestigen dat wij er waren...'

Maar waarom zijn jullie na afloop niet naar de Grote Zaal gegaan?" zei Sneep en zijn zwarte ogen schitterden in het kaarslicht. "Waarom gingen jullie naar die gang?'

'Omdat... omdat...' begon Harry, maar Skye onderbrak hem. 'Omdat we moe waren en naar bed wilden.' zei ze resoluut.

'Zonder eten?' vroeg Sneep, met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Volgens mij serveren geesten op hun feestjes geen hapjes die geschikt zijn voor levenden.'

'We hadden geen honger.'zei Skye.

Sneeps onaangename glimlach werd breder.'Ik krijg sterk de indruk dat ze niet de volledige waarheid vertelt, professor Perkamentus.' zei hij. 'Misschien is het een goed idee om hem bepaalde voorrechten af te nemen tot hij bereid is wel het hele verhaal te vertellen. Persoonlijk vind ik dat hij uit de Zwerkbalploeg van Griffoendor moet worden gezet tot hij inziet dat het beter is om eerlijk te zijn.'

'Kom nou toch, Severus.' zei professor Anderling. 'ik zie geen enkele reden om die jongen te verbieden Zwerkbal te spelen. Tenslotte is die kat niet op haar kop geslagen met een bezemsteel. We hebben absoluut geen bewijs dat Potter iets verkeerds heeft gedaan.'

'Onschuldig tot het tegendeel is bewezen, Severus.' zei Perkamentus.

Sneep keek woedend, net als Vilder.

'M'n kat is Versteend!' riep hij. 'Ik wil dat er iemand wordt gestraft!'

'We kunnen haar genezen, Argus.' zei Perkamentus rustig. 'Madame Stronk heeft een aantal Mandragora's weten te bemachtigen. Zodra die volgroeid zijn, laat ik een toverdrank bereiden die mevrouw Norks weer tot leven zal wekken.'

'Doe ik wel even.' viel Smalhart hem in de rede. 'Dat heb ik al zó vaak gedaan, ik zou in m'nslaap nog een Vitaliserende Alruindrank kunnen brouwen...'

'Neem me niet kwalijk.' zei Sneep ijzig. 'maar volgens mij ben ik hier de leraar Toverdranken.'

Er viel een stilte.

'Jullie kunnen gaan.' zei Perkamentus uiteindelijk tegen Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron, Jessica en Hermelien.

Ze verlieten het kantoor. Toen ze een verdieping hoger waren, gingen ze een leeg klaslokaal binnen en deed Harry de deur zachtjes dicht.

'Had ik het moeten zeggen van die stem?' vroeg Harry.

'Nee.' zei Ron meteen. 'Stemmen horen die niemand anders kan horen is geen goed teken, zelfs niet in de toverwereld.'zei Skye.

'Maar jullie geloven me wel? ' vroeg Harry onzeker.

' Ja, natuurlijk.' zei Ron vlug. 'Maar... je moet toegeven dat het vreemd is...' 'ik weet dat het vreemd is.' zei Harry. 'Die hele toestand is vreemd. En wat betekende die boodschap eigenlijk? 'De Kamer is Geopend...' wat moet dat voorstellen?"

'Het komt me vaag bekend voor.' zei Ron langzaam en Skye knikte. 'Ja hè?' 'Volgens mij heeft iemand me ooit eens verteld over een geheime kamer op Zweinstein... Bill, misschien...' ging Ron verder.

'En wat is een Snul in vredesnaam?' vroeg Harry. Ron grinnikte zacht.

'Nou... eigenlijk is het niet grappig, maar omdat het Vilder is...' Begon Ron, maar Jessica onderbrak hem. 'Een Snul is iemand die geboren is in een tovenaarsfamilie, maar die zelf geen toverkracht heeft. Min of meer het tegenovergestelde van tovenaars uit Dreuzelgezinnen. Alleen zijn Snullen zeldzaam.' zei ze. 'Als Vilder wil leren toveren met behulp van zo'n cursus van Snelspreuk, heb je grote kans dat hij inderdaad een Snul is. Dat zou een hoop dingen verklaren. Bij voorbeeld waarom hij zo'n hekel aan de leerlingen heeft.' zei Ron grijnzend. 'Hij is verbitterd.' zei Ron.

Ergens sloeg een klok.

'Middernacht.' zei Harry. 'Laten we naar bed gaan, voor Sneep langskomt en ons voor iets anders te grazen neemt.'zei Jessica.

Harry liep voorop naar de leerlingenkamer.


	9. Chapter 9

De beuker

Een paar dagen lang kon de school nergens anders over praten dan de aanval op mevrouw Norks. Vilder zorgde ervoor dat de leerlingen dat niet vergaten door constant te patrouilleren op de plek waar ze Versteend was, alsof de dader misschien terug zou komen. Jessica had gezien dat hij de tekst op de muur probeerde weg te poetsen met 'Madame Reina's Magische Multivlekkenverwijderaar', maar zonder resultaat; de woorden glommen nog net zo helder als eerst. Als Vilder niet bezig was de plaats van de misdaad te bewaken, sloop hij met rode ogen door de gangen of greep hij nietsvermoedende leer-lingen bij hun kladden, die hij straf probeerde te geven voor dingen zoals 'te hard ademen' en 'blij kijken'. Ginny Wemel was diep geschokt door wat mevrouw Norks was overkomen. Volgens Ron was ze dol op katten.

'Maar je had mevrouw Norks nog niet echt leren kennen,' probeerde Ron haar op te beuren.

'Zonder haar zijn we beter af, echt.' Ginny's onderlip trilde.

'Dit soort dingen gebeurt gelukkig niet vaak op Zweinstein,' verzekerde Ron haar.

'Ze krijgen de halvegare die het gedaan heeft zo te pakken en dan trappen ze hem eruit. Ik hoop alleen dat hij nog even tijd heeft om Vilder te Verstenen voor hij van school wordt gestuurd. Geintje!' voegde hij er haastig aan toe toen Ginny verbleekte.

De aanval had ook Hermelien niet onberoerd gelaten. Ze zat sowieso al vaak met haar neus in de boeken, maar nu deed ze vrijwel niets anders meer.

Jessica was de dag na de aanval naar de bibliotheek gerent. Ze had een beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein geleend. Het uit gekamd en toen het verhaal van de geheime kamer gevonden:

Zweinstein is meer dan duizend jaar geleden werd gesticht - de precieze datum is onzeker - door de vier grootste heksen en tovenaars van die tijd. De vier afdelingen van onze school zijn naar hen vernoemd:

Goderic Griffoendor,

Helga Huffelpuf,

Rowena Ravenklauw

en Zalazar Zwadderich.

Samen bouwden ze dit kasteel, ver van nieuwsgierige Dreuzelogen, want in die tijd werd magie gevreesd door het gepeupel en stonden heksen en tovenaars overal aan vervolging bloot. Een paar jaar werkten de stichters harmonieus samen. Ze zochten kinderen die tekenen van tovertalent vertoonden en brachten die naar het kasteel om onderwezen te worden. Maar toen ontstond er onenigheid. Er groeide een kloof tussen Zwadderich en de anderen. Zwadderich stond een restrictiever toelatingsbeleid voor. Hij vond dat onderwijs in de toverkunst beperkt moest blijven tot de oude, zuiver magische families en was tegen het toelaten van leerlingen van Dreuzelouders, die hij onbetrouwbaar vond. Na een tijdje volgde een ernstig conflict tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor en verliet Zwadderich de school. Volgens de mythe bouwde Zwadderich een verborgen kamer in het kasteel en wist alleen hij van het bestaan van die ruimte. Zwadderich zou die Geheime Kamer verzegeld hebben, zodat hij Pas geopend kon worden als zijn eigen, ware erfgenaam op school arriveerde. Alleen die erfgenaam kan het zegel verbreken, de Kamer openen, de gruwel die hij bevat ontketenen en die gebruiken om de school te zuiveren van hen die het niet waardig zijn om magie te mogen leren.

Op weg naar de grote zaal kwam ze Harry tegen.

'Hoi, Harry!'

'Hallo, Jessica.'

'Hoi Ron.'

'Hallo Jessica. Kan ik je even spreken?'

'Ja dat k-'

Op dat moment werd ze mee gevoerd de grote zaal in.

Iedereen had zin in de wedstrijd Griffoendor tegen Zwadderig.

Jessica werd zaterdagochtend vroeg wakker en dacht een tijdje aan de Zwerkbalwedstrijd van die dag. Zou Harry het goed doen?

Na een halfuurtje zo gelegen te hebben, met een onrustig gevoel van binnen, stond ze op, kleedde zich aan en ging vroeg ontbijten.

Het team van Griffoendor zat al aan de lange, lege tafel, Iedereen was gespannen en er werd weinig gezegd. Tegen elven ging de hele school richting Zwerkbalstadion. Het was klam, drukkend, onweersachtig weer.

Toen de ploeg van griffoendor het veld op kwam klonk er een orkaan van geluid; voornamelijk gejuich, omdat Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf ook graag wilden dat Griffoendor won, maar het gejoel en boegeroep van de Zwadde-raars was ook duidelijk hoorbaar. Madame Hooch, de Zwerkballerares, vroeg Hork en Plank om elkaar een hand te geven. Dat deden ze onder het uitwisselen van dreigende blikken en heel wat harder knijpend dan noodzakelijk was. 'Wacht op m'n fluitje,' zei madame Hooch. 'Drie... twee... een...' Het gebrul van het publiek tilde hen omhoog en veertien spelers schoten naar de loodgrijze hemel. Er klonk een schelle fluit en de veertien spelers schoten de lucht in. Hermelien en Ron riepen: Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" aan en stuk door. Maar stopte omdat ze naar adem snakte. Harry was op een haar na geraakt door een Beuker. George vloog naar Harry toe met zijn knuppel in de aanslag.

George sloeg de Beuker hard richting een Zwadderaar, alleen veranderde de Beuker halverwege van richting en schoot weer op Harry af. Harry begon sneller te vliegen met de Beuker achter zich aan. Harry vloog naar Fred die met zijn knuppel in de aanslag stond. Hij gaf de Beuker een harde mep, maar de Beuker vloog alweer terug naar Harry.

Jessica realiseerde zich dat er iets niet klopte. Beukers probeerde altijd zo veel als mogelijk spelers van hun bezem te rammen en concentreerde zich nooit op één persoon.

Het regende nu. Harry begon nog sneller te vliegen en het was al 60-0 voor Zwadderich.

George had al vier keer de Beuker weg van Harry gemept, maar de Beuker bleef maar terug komen. Doordat Fred en George druk bezig waren met de Beuker, konden de andere niet scoren.

Het fluitje van madame Hooch klonk en alle spelers vlogen naar beneden. Ze zagen dat het team van Griffoendor druk aan het overleggen was, terwijl de Zwadderaars lachten en naar Harry wezen. Madame Hooch kwam naar het team toegelopen. Ze vloot weer op haar fluit en alle spelers schoten weer omhoog.

Harry maakte in de lucht allerlei bewegingen. Het zag er heel raar uit. Hij maakte bochten, lussen, spiralen, hij zigzagde en rolde om. De Beuker vloog nog steeds achter Harry aan en liet hem zo te zien niet alleen.

Harry probeerde voor de zoveelste keer de Beuker te ontwijken. Plots bleef hij zweven en staarde naar Draco. De Beuker zoefde op Harry af, maar Harry merkte niets. BAM! De Beuker raakte Harry tegen zijn arm. Hij gleed half van zijn bezem. Zijn arm bungelde langs zijn zij en Skye had het idee dat hij zijn arm gebroken had.

De Beuker vloog alweer op Harry af en Harry wist hem weer op een haar na te ontwijken. Harry vloog op Draco af. Hij bleef even hangen en vloog toen weg. Harry liet zijn bezem los en graaide in de lucht. Hermelien gilde angstig terwijl Harry op de grond afsuisde. Hij viel met bezem en al in het modderige veld en rolde van zijn bezem. Harry's linker arm ging omhoog en in zijn hand glinsterde de Gouden Snaai. Alle Griffoendors, Huffelpuffers en Ravenklauwers juichten. Hermelien en Ron stonden op en liepen naar Harry. Skye en Emma volgden hen.

"Harry? Harry?" riep Hermelien. "O, jeetje. Hij is flauwgevallen."

Snel rende Jessica samen met Jack, Kasper en professor Smalhart het veld op

"Nee, niet u." kreunde Harry. "Hij weet niet wat hij zegt." riep Smalhart tegen de ongeruste Griffoendors die zich rond Harry verdrongen. "Maak je geen zorgen, Harry. Ik genees dat armpje van je wel even."

"Nee!" zei Harry nu luid. "Nee, ik hou hem liever zo..."

Harry probeerde overeind te komen, maar zo te zien verging hij van de pijn en liet hij zich weer vallen in het gras.

"Kan je hier een foto van maken?" vroeg Jack aan Kasper. "Jack! Zoiets vraag je toch niet!" zei Sjors boos tegen zijn broertje, maar Kasper had een stuk of tien keer op het knopje gedrukt.

"Hier wil ik geen foto van, Kasper." kreunde Harry.

"Rustig, Harry. Het is een heel eenvoudige bezwering. Ik heb hem zo vaak gebruikt." zei Smalhart tegen Harry.

"Waarom kan ik niet gewoon naar de ziekenzaal gaan?" zei Harry.

"Dat lijkt me ook beter, professor." zei Plank, de aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. "Een fantastische vang, Harry, echt spectaculair. Je beste tot nu toe, denk ik." zei Plank tegen Harry.

'Achteruit, iedereen,' zei Smalhart en hij rolde de mouwen van zijn jadegroene gewaad op. 'Nee - alstublieft -' zei Harry zwakjes, maar Smalhart zwaaide al met zijn toverstaf en richtte hem op Harry's arm.


	10. Chapter 10

De tweede aanval

Smalhart had Harry's botten niet genezen, maar verwijderd. Madame Plijster was helemaal niet blij. 'Je had direct hierheen moeten komen!' zei ze woedend en ze hield het trieste, slappe restant omhoog van wat een halfuur eerder nog een prima functionerende arm was geweest. 'Botbreuken genezen is een fluitje van een cent - maar botten laten teruggroeien -'

'Dat kunt u toch wel?' zei Harry wanhopig.

'O, dat kan ik zeker, maar het wordt een pijnlijke zaak,' zei Madame Plijster grimmig en ze gooide Harry een pyjama toe. 'Je zult vannacht hier moeten blijven...'

Hermelien en Jessica wachtte achter het gordijn om Harry's bed en Ron hielp hem om zijn pyjama aan te trekken. Het duurde een tijdje voor hij de rubberachtige, botloze arm in een mouw had gepropt.

'Hoe kun je het nu nog voor Smalhart opnemen, Hermelien?' riep Ron door het gordijn heen terwijl hij Harry's slappe vingers door de manchet trok. 'Als Harry geen botten meer had gewild, had hij dat wel gevraagd.'

'Vergissen is menselijk,' zei Hermelien. 'En het doet toch geen pijn meer, Harry?' 'Dat niet,' zei Harry. 'Maar verder doet het ook helemaal niets meer.' Zijn arm flapte nutteloos heen en weer toen hij zich in bed hees.

Hermelien en madame Plijster kwamen om het gordijn heen. Madame Plijster had een grote fles bij zich met het opschrift Skelettine.

'Bereid je maar voor op een slapeloze nacht,' zei ze terwijl ze een dampende beker inschonk en die aan Harry gaf. 'Botten laten terug-groeien is geen pretje.' Dat was het innemen van Skelettine ook niet. Het goedje verbrandde Harry's tong en verhemelte en hij hoestte en proestte. Misprijzend mompelend over gevaarlijke sporten en incapabele docenten vertrok madame Plijster. Ron en Hermelien bleven nog even en hielpen Harry om wat water te drinken.

'Maar goed, we hebben gewonnen,' zei Jessica met een brede grijns. 'Wat 'een vang! Je had Malfidus moeten zien... hij kon je bloed wel drinken!'

'Ik zou wel eens willen weten wat hij met die Beuker heeft gedaan,' zei Hermelien dreigend.

Op dat moment vloog de deur van de ziekenzaal open. De rest van het team van Griffoendor, doornat en modderig, kwam ook even op bezoek. 'Wat een ongelooflijk staaltje vliegkunst, Harry,' zei George. ik zag net dat Malfidus de wind van voren kreeg van Hork. Hij riep iets over blinden die de Snaai nog niet konden zien als hij vlak voor hun ogen hing. Malfidus keek niet bepaald blij.' Ze hadden snoep, taartjes en flessen pompoensap meegenomen. De hele groep ging rond Harry's bed zitten en wilde net een gezellig feestje bouwen toen madame Plijster binnenkwam en schreeuwde: 'Die jongen heeft rust nodig! Hij moet drieëndertig botten terug laten groeien! Eruit! ERUIT!'

In de avond in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor stelde Kasper voor om op bezoek te gaan Harry Potter. Jessica dacht na 'ja oké Kasper. Maar alleen vandaag.' Dus zo gingen zo op weg. Kasper had een trosdruiven bij zich.

'Wacht Kasper ik moet nog even naar de wc.'zei Jessica.

'Schiet wel een beetje op'

Toen Jessica terug kwam van de wc zag ze daar Kasper liggen maar hij was koud en bewoog niet. Snel rende Jessica naar het kantoortje van professor Anderling. 'Professor PROFESSOR!' schreeuwde Jessica. 'Westers wat moet dat!' zei een boze stem en professor Anderling kwam in een schots geruite ochtendjas haar kantoortje uit.

'Het gaat om Kasper ik kwam terug van de wc en Kasper lag steenkoud op de grond.'

'Wat zeg je nou. Meneer Krauwel op de grond.' Sputterde ze. Maar toen zei ze 'kom mee.'


	11. Chapter 11

De volgende dag was Jessica erg somber en eenzaam. gelukkig had ze jack nog. Die probeerde haar optevrolijken. ' hij word snel weer beter', probeerde Jack. 'Ja', zei Jessica week later, toen Jessica en Kasper door de hal liepen, zagen ze een groepje mensen bij het mededelingenbord staan en een perkamentje lezen dat net was opgeprikt. Simon Filister en Daan Tomas wenkten opgewonden.

'Ze willen een Duelleerclub oprichten!' zei Simon Filister. 'Vanavond is de eerste bijeenkomst! Ik zou best duelleerles willen hebben, je weet maar nooit wanneer dat van pas komt...'

'Denk je soms dat het monster van Zwadderich kan duelleren of zo?' zei Ron, maar hij las het briefje ook vol belangstelling.

'Zou best handig kunnen zijn,' zei hij tegen Harry en Hermelien toen ze gingen eten. 'Wat vinden jullie?'

Jessica en Jack waren er direct voor te porren en om acht uur 's avonds haastten ze zich opnieuw naar de Grote Zaal. De lange eettafels waren verdwenen en tegen een van de muren was een gouden podium opgericht, dat verlicht werd door duizend zwevende kaarsen. Het plafond was fluweelachtig zwart en het leek alsof de halve school in de zaal was samengepakt, iedereen had zijn toverstaf bij zich en was opgewonden.

'Ik ben benieuwd wie les gaat geven,' zei Hermelien, toen ze tussen de druk pratende leerlingen doorschuifelden. 'Ik heb wel eens gehoord dat Banning duelleerkampioen was in zijn jonge jaren. Misschien doet hij het.'

'Als het maar niet -' begon Harry, die eindigde met een hartgrondig gekreun; Gladianus Smalhart stapte het podium op, in een luisterrijk, donkerrood gewaad. Hij werd vergezeld door niemand minder dan Sneep, die zoals gewoonlijk in het zwart gekleed was.

Smalhart gebaarde om stilte en riep: 'Hierheen, iedereen, hierheen! Kan iedereen me zien? Kan iedereen me horen? Uitstekend! Professor Perkamentus heeft me toestemming gegeven om een duelleerclubje op te richten, zodat jullie weten wat je te doen staat als jullie jezelf ooit zouden moeten verdedigen, iets wat ik al talloze malen heb moeten doen - zie voor meer bijzonderheden mijn verzamelde werk. En laat ik ook even mijn assistent voorstellen, professor Sneep,' zei Smalhart met een tandenblikkerende glimlach. Hij heeft me verteld dat hij ook een beetje kan duelleren en heeft heel sportief aangeboden om me voor de aanvang van de eerste les te helpen met een kleine demonstratie. Maar maken jullie je geen zorgen, jongens en meisjes - ik zal voorzichtig zijn. Er zal jullie Toverdrankleraar niets overkomen, wees maar niet bang!'

Zou het niet mooi zijn als ze elkaar afmaakten?' hoorde Jessica Ron fluisteren.

Sneeps bovenlip krulde om en Jessica vroeg zich af waarom Smalhart nog steeds glimlachte; als Sneep haar zo had aangekeken, had zij het direct op een lopen gezet. Smalhart en Sneep gingen tegenover elkaar staan en bogen, of dat deed Smalhart tenminste, met veel zwierige handgebaartjes; Sneep knikte alleen nors. Ze hieven hun toverstokken op en hielden die als zwaarden vast.

'Zoals jullie zien, houden we onze stokken in de klassieke duelleerpositie,' zei Smalhart. Sneep ontbloten zijn tanden.

'Een - twee - drie -'

Ze lieten allebei hun toverstaf omhoog zwiepen over hun schouder en weer neerdalen en Sneep riep: 'Expelliarmus!' Er volgde een oogverblindende rode lichtflits en Smalhart werd van zijn sokken geblazen; hij vloog van het podium, smakte tegen de muur, gleed omlaag en plofte slap op de grond.

Malfidus en een stel andere Zwadderaars juichten. Hermelien danste op haar tenen op en neer. 'Zou hij gewond zijn?' piepte ze gesmoord, met haar handen voor haar mond.

'Mij een zorg!' riepen Harry en Ron in koor.

Smalhart krabbelde wankelend weer op. Zijn hoed was afgevallen en zijn golvende haar stond recht overeind.

'Kijk, zo gaat dat dus!' zei hij, terwijl hij terugstrompelde naar het podium. 'Dat was een Ontwapeningsspreuk - zoals jullie zien, ben ik m'n toverstaf kwijt - o, dank u, juffrouw Broom. Ja, een prima idee om die spreuk voor te doen, professor Sneep, maar wel een beetje erg doorzichtig, als ik het zeggen mag. Het zou een fluitje van een cent zijn geweest om uw spreuk te pareren, maar ik dacht dat het leerzaam zou zijn om...'

Sneep keek werkelijk moorddadig en dat zag Smalhart misschien ook, want hij zei gauw: 'Maar goed, genoeg gedemonstreerd! Ik ga jullie nu in paren verdelen. Als u me zoudt willen helpen, professor Sneep...'

Ze liepen langs de leerlingen en wezen partners aan. Smalhart koppelde Marcel aan Joost Flets-Frimel, maar Sneep was als eerste bij Harry en Ron.

'Het wordt tijd om ons droomteam op te splitsen, lijkt me,' sneerde hij. 'Wemel, jij gaat samen met Westers. Potter-'

Harry liep automatisch naar Hermelien.

'Nee, dat lijkt me niet,' zei Sneep met een kille glimlach. 'Meneer Malfidus, komt u eens. Laten we zien hoe u het er vanaf brengt tegen de befaamde Potter. En u, juffrouw Griffel - u neemt juffrouw Bullemans.'

Ron wierp een blik op Jessica`s haar dat vandaag zalm roze was.

'Ga tegenover uw partner staan en buig!' riep Smalhart, die weer op het podium was geklommen.

Jessica boog naar Ron en Ron boog terug.

Toverstokken in de aanslag!' riep Smalhart. 'Als ik tot drie heb geteld, roepen jullie je spreuk om je tegenstander te ontwapenen - alleen ontwapenen - we willen geen ongelukken. Een... twee... drie...'

Jessica zwaaide haar toverstok over haar schouder, maar er klonk een harde knal en Harry Potter lag op de grond. Harry krabbelde overeind en schreeude:' Rictuscempra.'

Een straal zilverkleurig licht raakte Malfidus in zijn maag en hij klapte dubbel, naar adem happend.

'Alleen ontwapenen, zei ik!' schreeuwde Smalhart geschrokken, over de hoofden van de duellerende leerlingen heen, terwijl Malfidus op zijn knieën neerviel; Harry had hem getroffen met een Kietelspreuk en hij moest zo vreselijk lachen dat hij zich nauwelijks kon verroeren. Malfidus richtte zijn toverstok op Harry's benen en proestte: 'Tarantallegra!' en een tel later begonnen Harry's benen onbedwingbaar te dansen, in een soort dolle quickstep.

'Stop! Stop!' gilde Smalhart, maar Sneep greep in. 'Finite Incantetem!' riep hij; Harry's voeten hielden op met dansen, Malfidus stopte met lachen.

'O jee, o jee,' zei Smalhart, terwijl hij zenuwachtig tussen de leerlingen door liep en de slachtoffers bemoedigend toesprak. 'Probeer of je weer kunt staan, Marsman... voorzichtig, juffrouw Fielts... gewoon in knijpen, dan houdt het bloeden vanzelf op, Bootsman...'

Smalhart ging in het midden van de zaal staan en zei nerveus: 'Zo te zien kan ik jullie beter leren hoe jullie vijandige spreuken moeten pareren.' Hij keek even in de fonkelende zwarte ogen van Sneep en wendde zijn blik snel weer af. 'Ik heb twee vrijwilligers nodig -Lubbermans en Flets-Frimel, wat dachten jullie ervan?'

'Geen goed idee, professor Smalhart,' zei Sneep, die aan kwam glijden als een grote, boosaardige vleermuis. 'Lubbermans richt zelfs met de eenvoudigste spreuken nog ware bloedbaden aan. Dan kunnen we dadelijk de resten van Flets-Frimel in een lucifersdoosje naar de ziekenzaal brengen.' Marcels ronde, roze gezicht liep rood aan. 'Wat dacht u van Malfidus en Potter.' zei Sneep.

Een heel goed idee!' zei Smalhart en hij wenkte Harry en Malfidus. De andere leerlingen gingen opzij.

'Oké, Harry,' zei Smalhart. 'Als Draco zijn toverstok op je richt, doe jij dit.'

Hij hief zijn eigen toverstaf op, probeerde er een ingewikkeld, krullerig gebaar mee te maken en liet hem uit zijn handen vallen. Sneep grijnsde sarcastisch terwijl Smalhart zijn staf snel opraapte en zei: 'Oeps - m'n stok is een beetje opgewonden, geloof ik.'

Sneep ging dichter bij Malfidus staan, boog zich naar hem toe en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Malfidus grijnsde ook. Harry keek Smalhart aan en zei: 'Professor, zoudt u dat pareergedoe nog een keer voor willen doen?'

'Bang?' mompelde Malfidus zacht, zodat Smalhart hem niet kon horen.

'Voor jou zeker?' zei Harry uit zijn mondhoek.

Smalhart gaf Harry een joviale klap op zijn schouder. 'Doe nou maar gewoon wat ik deed, Harry!'

'Wat, m'n toverstok laten vallen?' Smalhart luisterde al niet meer. 'Drie twee - een - af!' riep hij.

Malfidus hief snel zijn toverstok op en brulde: 'Serpensortia!'

De punt van zijn toverstok explodeerde en Jessica zag vol ontzetting hoe er een lange, zwarte slang uitschoot, die tussen de twee duelleerders neersmakte en zich oprichtte, klaar om aan te vallen. Luid gillend deinsden de toeschouwers achteruit, weg van het podium.

'Verroer je niet, Potter,' zei Sneep loom, duidelijk genietend van de aanblik van een verstijfde Harry die oog in oog met een woedende slang stond, ik ruim hem wel weer...'

'Laat mij maar even!' riep Smalhart. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstaf naar de slang en er volgde een harde knal, maar in plaats van te verdwijnen schoot de slang drie meter de lucht in en viel met een klap op de grond.

Woedend en venijnig sissend gleed hij op Joost Flets-Frimel af, richtte zich weer op en ontblootte zijn giftanden, klaar om toe te slaan.

Jessica keek toe hoe Harry op de slang af liep en begon te sissen als een slang. Jessica keek Jack ontzet aan. Wonderbaarlijk genoeg liet de slang zich inderdaad zakken, zo tam als een dikke zwarte tuinslang en hij staarde naar Harry.

Harry keek grijnzend naar Joost. 'Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?' schreeuwde had zich omgedraaid en was hij de zaal uitgestormd.

Sneep deed een stap naar voren en zwaaide met zijn toverstok en de slang verdween in een klein, zwart rookwolkje. Sneep keek Harry ook op een vreemde manier aan; op een sluwe, berekenende manier die Harry niet echt prettig vond. Hij was zich vaag bewust van een onheilspellend geroezemoes in de zaal en voelde iemand aan het achterpand van zijn gewaad trekken.

'Kom op,' fluisterde Ron in Harry's oor. 'Meekomen - vooruit...'

Ron nam Harry haastig mee naar buiten, gevolgd door Jessica en Hermelien. Toen ze bij de deur waren, gingen de mensen bij de ingang vlug opzij, alsof ze bang waren voor een besmettelijke ziekte. ze gingen naar de verlaten leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Ron duwde Harry in een gemakkelijke stoel neer en zei: 'Je bent een Sisseltong! Waarom heb je dat nooit verteld?'

'Ik ben een wat?' zei Harry.

'Een Sisseltong!' zei Jessica. 'Je kunt met slangen praten.'

'Weet ik,' zei Harry. ik bedoel, dat is me één keer eerder overkomen. Ik heb ooit in de dierentuin een boa constrictor opgehitst tegen m'n neefje Dirk - het is een lang verhaal, maar die slang zei tegen me dat hij nog nooit in Brazilië was geweest en toen liet ik hem per ongeluk vrij. Maar dat was voordat ik wist dat ik een tovenaar was...'

'Zei een boa constrictor tegen je dat hij nog nooit in Brazilië was geweest?' herhaalde Ron flauwtjes.

'Nou en?' zei Harry. 'Ik wed dat op Zweinstein hordes mensen met slangen kunnen praten.'

'Helemaal niet,' zei Jessica 'Dat is een heel zeldzaam talent. Dit is niet zo best, Harry.'

'Wat is niet zo best?' zei Harry 'Wat heeft iedereen toch? Hoor eens even, als ik niet tegen die slang had gezegd dat hij Joost niet moest aanvallen -'

Hoe bedoel je? Je was er zelf bij... je hoorde me toch?' ik hoorde je Sisselspraak gebruiken,' zei Ron. 'Slangentaal. Je had wel ik weet niet wat kunnen zeggen. Geen wonder dat Joost in paniek raakte. Het was net alsof je die slang opjutte of zo. Het klonk echt eng.'

Harry staarde hem met open mond aan. 'sprak ik een vreemde taal? Maar - ik wist niet - hoe kan ik nou een taal spreken zonder te weten dat ik die spreken kan?' Ron schudde zijn hoofd. Hij en Hermelien stonden erbij alsof er zojuist iemand was overleden, maar Harry snapte niet wat er zo vreselijk was.

'Waarom is het zo erg dat ik die smerige slang ervan weerhield om Joost z'n hoofd af te bijten?' zei hij. 'Wat doet het ertoe hoe ik dat gedaan heb, zolang Joost maar niet in aanmerking komt voor het lidmaatschap van de Koplopers?'

'Dat doet er iets toe,' zei Hermelien uiteindelijk op fluistertoon, 'omdat Zalazar Zwadderich beroemd was vanwege het feit dat hij met slangen kon praten. Daarom is het symbool van Zwadderich een slang.'

Harry's mond viel open.

'Precies,' zei Ron. 'En nu denkt de hele school dat jij z'n achter-achter-achter-achterkleinzoon bent of zo...'

'Maar dat ben ik niet!' zei Harry.

'Dat is moeilijk te bewijzen,' zei Hermelien. 'Zwadderich leefde zo'n duizend jaar geleden; wie weet ben je inderdaad wel familie van hem.'

Zou Harry inderdaad af kunnen stammen van Zalazar Zwadderich?


End file.
